Tengu and the Nukenin
by FreezingAura
Summary: Rest and relaxation is a rarity that often eludes the exiled kunoichi, so when Kasumi receives an invitation to an all expense paid vacation to New Zack Island, she gladly accepts the offer. Upon arriving however, she quickly learns that she will be sharing a room with none other than Ayane. Can the two make nice, or will this vacation end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to New Zack Island! A place of paradise, parties, and pretty ladies of plentiful proportion! Come out for fun in the sun, where you can cool off and ride some waves on the clear water ocean, or play volleyball along white sandy beaches. For the night life, enjoy the twilight kissed skies and vibrant fireworks, accompanied by energetic crowds and casinos. We, Nikki and I, invite you to relax, let loose, and forget all your worries on the Island of Eternal Summer!_

And that's exactly what Kasumi planned on doing.

This would be the second time she received an invitation to the appropriately renamed "New Zack Island", and she wasn't going to let the opportunity of a two weeklong vacation pass her by. Recollecting everything that she's been through the last month or so, the chestnut haired kunoichi felt she was quite herself lately, and could use a breather.

Her usual cheerfulness had been sullied by a shadow of despair that manifested via events of the fourth DOA tournament: her attempt to stop her siblings from attacking DOATEC resulted in a physical encounter with her sister, then she was nearly shot at by newly the instated head of DOATEC, Helena Douglas, and she barely survived a showdown with a genetically enhanced clone of herself. Luckily, neither her, nor her family were critically injured during the collapse of the lab and central headquarters, however the clone, aptly dubbed Alpha-152, had escaped without a trace.

All things considered, it could've turned out worse, but as the days of her exile went on, Kasumi found herself more worried about her clan than ever before.

It wasn't ignorance that she fret over; she nor her clan were strangers to DOATEC, having encountered the international weapons research and development company numerous times, but Alpha-152 was more fearsome than any foe they had ever faced. Just recalling the tussle she had with the inhuman creature, the supernatural strength and ghastly ambiance, shook her to the core and broke her focus, making something as simple as meditating quite troublesome. Combine that with the added anxiety of being a nukenin, quite troubled was the least that could be said. Zack's invite couldn't have come at a more perfect time.

It was risky to leave her refuge and venture to the outside world, but because how smoothly things went for her during her previous stay, she wasn't too worried. Sure she'd run into the other DOA girls, but she was mostly concerned about Ayane.

Despite sharing the same blood, the two girls shared a rather rocky relationship. Most of their recent interactions with one another would end up in a fight to near death, in which Ayane would bitterly voice her hatred of the brunette amidst punches and kicks. Kasumi on the other hand, not wanting to fight at all, would only counter in the name of self defense.

Oddly enough, however, they were rather cordial during their prior visit to the island, mostly likely due to Zack's "No fighting allowed" rule. They even teamed up and got a victory over Tina and Lisa in a friendly volley ball match. Now that she thought about it, Ayane had also stopped Kasumi from jumping into the flames of the fallen DOATEC building, prioritizing her sister's life over Helena's, to whom Kasumi attempted to rescue. That alone expressed a sentiment of concern that Kasumi never observed from her younger sister. Even still, the nukenin was still catious about seeing her. Perhaps the newly constructed resort, which now hosted three brand new hotels, would be large enough so that they would never actually see each other?

Her contemplations vanished as she walked through the automatic sliding doors of the Coral Reef Hotel. She gazed in awe at ocean blue stone tiles partial to the floors and walls, the enormous potted reef life plants, and even an aquarium right behind the check-in counter filled with exotic aquatic life. She giggled to herself as she found the oceanic themed hotel, not only charming, but also quite inspiring. She lost her self to the atmosphere, allowing her worries to be at ease. After checking in, a hotel porter helped put her luggage on a trolley and escorted her to her room.

The theme was definitely not lost upon constructing the rooms either. The porter opened the door to a living area, which came complete with an enormous ceiling fan, two sofas on opposite sides of a wooden cocktail table, vases of flowers located on end tables in the corners of the room, and a flat screen TV bolted directly above an entertainment center. All of which was adjacent to a small, open ended kitchen to the right of her. Kasumi twirled in the middle of the spacious room after placing her luggage on the floor, smiling brightly to herself. She then noticed that there were two doors on opposites sides of the room. _Those must be the bed rooms_, she thought, _but why would Zack put me in a two room suite?_

As if there was a cue being waited upon, the hotel door opened behind her, and Kasumi's startled stare found another woman standing in the doorway. She was the same height as the brunette, but wore short-straight, bright violet hair with a dark-purple colored bandana, and striking crimson eyes.

"Ayane!" Kasumi exclaimed, shocked to see the one person she desperately sought to avoid.

A nervous shiver ran through her body and she swallowed hard to steady herself. It hadn't even been an hour since she arrived on the island, and she was already looking her assailant in the face and, by the looks of her luggage, she would be rooming with her too.

Ayane seemed just as surprised to see her older sister standing before her, both brows raised, but then quickly narrowing when her shock became petulance.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ayane demanded.

"This... is my room," Kasumi answered timidly, anticipating that this wasn't going to end well.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Don't tell me that idiot Zack set this up on purpose!"

Kasumi dared not reply to the rhetorical question.

When the Mugen Tenshin clan judged Kasumi as a nukenin and marked her for death, they burdened Ayane with the task of finding her. Although Kasumi has always bested Ayane in combat, she was very aware of how ruthless Ayane could be.

When ordered to kill her foster father, whom was found guilty for traitorous acts, Ayane did so without hesitation. However, since then, it would appear Ayane's animosity towards her older sister had lessened, but Kasumi felt that spending two weeks in the same space might be pushing her luck.

The nukenin was beside herself as Ayanel continued to bore orbs of ire right through her. After an extended tension filled silence, Ayane clicked her teeth and brushed past her sister, apparently taking claim of the room to the left of the entertainment center.

"Listen. I'm not here to kill you," Ayane said with her hand on the handle, "but if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to end you."

With that, she slammed the door behind her, causing Kasumi to flinch. She sighed, gathered her luggage, and went into remaining available room. _That could've been a lot worse._

She slept rather well, best sleep she had in a long time thanks to comfortable bed provided. It was rare for her to sleep in an actual bed, having nothing but a shikifuton back home, so she thoroughly enjoyed the plush support of the queen sized memory foam mattress. Sheer white curtains dangled in front of large window that sat directly behind the bed, allowing the morning sun to bring to life the soft blue and pink colors that blanketed the room. The bedrooms also had their own bathrooms, eliminating the need to decide who would freshen up first. After a morning shower, Kasumi started to prepare for a day of summer beach activities.

She took a moment to tie her hair up before putting on her bikini; a green camisole with a lattice front and white lace, and a pair of g-string matching bottoms and white sandals. After letting her hair back down, she walked into the living area to find Ayane already heading out the front door. She wore a blue-and-purple halter neck tankini with a flower pattern and a pink beach towel in hand. She eyed Kasumi momentarily before pointing to a card on the cocktail table, and then she left without a word. Kasumi picked up the card:

_All guests are invited to the First Morning Feast Meet and Greet at the Gemstone Suites!_

Knowing Ayane though, she'd probably wander off alone to avoid the crowds. Still, Kasumi was thankful that Ayane had shown her some courtesy. Any other time, Ayane would of more than likely ignored her, or outright pretend she didn't exist. Maybe they would be able to get along after all? Or maybe she was letting her optimism feed her naïve wishful thinking?

The Gemstone Suites encompassed an entirely different vibe than the Coral Reef Hotel. Replacing the only hotel that stood during her first visit, the Gemstone Suites was much bigger in size and designed to be a first-class hotel with up-scale taste. Every room had white decor, a large mirror, a double-space bed, and a veranda out looking the beach. Though she rather enjoyed the dazzling, laid-back environment, Kasumi was glad Zack didn't make her reservations here. This place was a bit too 'rich' for her and was more suited for someone like Helena or Christie, she thought.

A hotel attendant showed her down the hall to the grand dining room. There, she saw the other DOA girls gathered around the buffet in the front of the seating area. A wide spread of fruits, pancakes, breakfast meat, croissants, and even pickled vegetables lay before them and Kasumi's mouth watered just looking at it all. Before she could make her way to the line, she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned and was surprise to see Helena standing behind her wearing a golden silk nightgown.

"It's a pleasure for us all to be meeting here again, don't you agree?" Helena said with a smile that couldn't quite break through her business like demeanor. Her eyes held an intense focus, making her whole face look rigid.

"Yes, it is nice to see you, Helena." Kasumi said hesitantly, returning the smile. Helena must've noticed Kasumi's uneasiness because her features dramatically soften in a blink of an eye.

"Pardon my abrupt request, but would you join me for breakfast? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Sure. That would be nice."

After greeting the other girls and making herself a plate, Kasumi joined Helena at a nearby table. Needless to say, Kasumi was still quite nervous, considering the last she saw older woman was at the barrel end of a pistol, and the awkward silence between them wasn't making things any better. She watched as Helena took a sip of, what she assumed was tea, before making direct eye contact with her.

"I would first like to apologize for what happened the last time we saw one another. I was… in frantic state of mind and behaved poorly towards your caring gestures." said Helena.

"It's alright." Kasumi reassured with a shake of her head, "I understand, really. It's my fault that I'm a bit jumpy. Things have been rough for me lately as well."

"How so?"

Kasumi paused for moment, unsure of where to start, but decided to spare Helena on the day-to-day trials of the life of a rogue kunoichi. "Well just yesterday, I found out that I would be rooming with Ayane during my stay here."

"I see." Helena mused as she another took a sip of her tea. She placed the cup back on its saucer before curling her index finger around her chin, seemingly deep in thought. It wasn't until she sighed that Kasumi gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems Zack has made some devious arrangements this time around." Helena answered, sounding a bit irritated. "I had my suspicions that it was done on purpose, but your circumstance confirms it."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been paired with our rivals from past tournaments."

It suddenly made sense to heri. There always seemed to be some sort of catch in order for Zack to lure all the girls here. Previously it was an invitation to a tournament, but that was actually a hoax to get everyone to travel to the island. Now it seems there were some _other_ ulterior motives. _But rooming everyone with their rivals, what exactly would that accomplish_?

Helena shook her head with a sigh of dismay, "Can never tell what that crazy man is thinking."

"So does that mean you've been paired with Christie?" Kasumi asked.

Helena nodded reluctantly as she took a bite of her apple slices to calm her nerve. "We have a room in one of the skyline suites on the top floor. You can imagine how perturbed I was to find out I would be spending my vacation with such a vile woman. If it weren't for those damned rules, I'd - "

Helena stopped herself, wiping her mouth a napkin and regaining her composure. "My apologies, I didn't mean disturb your breakfast."

Kasumi simply smiled at her after swallowing some of her omelet. "It's ok. Maybe we can find Zack and see if our rooms could be changed?"

Helena shook her head again. "It seems he is deliberately avoiding us in fear of retribution. I believe Tina was first to deliver death threats in the form of a 'Sky High Pile Driver' for not having her own room, but to no avail."

"I see. Then I guess there's no helping it." said Kasumi, a bit more optimistic than Helena would've expected.

Kasumi tried to look on the bright side of things; this could be the only opportunity to communicate and possibly repair her relationship with her younger sister. As detached as Ayane could be, she wasn't a bad person, she just wasn't very trusting. Despite this, Kasumi made up her mind and became determined to see this through, although she couldn't suggest the same for Helena. How do you find a way to make nice with the murderer of your mother?

Finishing her breakfast, Kasumi bid Helena farewell, but not before Helena quietly relayed information pertaining to Alpha-152. Based on geological satellite scans she received over a week ago, the clone was predicted to be nearby, if not already on the island. She also explained that DOATEC is currently running constant satellite surveillance over the island, just to be safe.

"It was a faint reading, and since most biological data and records were lost in the collapse, we're not quite sure if it was that _thing_ or not." said Helena. "However, if I hear anything back from my command, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate you for telling me this." Kasumi said with firm nod.

As she strolled down the walkway of the hotel, she could hear someone calling her in the distance. She peered out onto the beach and saw a long, black haired woman running towards her.

"Kokoro?"

Kasumi could see her more clearly as she got closer. A slim, almost pale figure wearing a cream yellow crop top and a pair of green bikini bottoms running excitedly across the sand. When the girl caught up to Kasumi, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her shoulders with tears of joy. Kasumi nearly fell over, but was quick to catch her balance and tend to her friend.

"Kokoro, is everything ok?"

Kokoro hugged her tighter as she rubbed her cheek along her Kasumi's chest. "I was so worried about you! I saw you go into the DOATEC building, but then there was explosions and gun fire… you were nowhere to be found! I had no idea what happened to you." she cried.

Kasumi remembered briefly speaking to Kokoro during the fourth tournament, but hadn't seen her since.

They met each other during the third tournament, where Kasumi was disguised as a student to throw Ayane off her trail, but it was a fruitless effort. Kokoro found Kasumi passed out with a fever while walking home from school and offered her refuge. Although Kasumi refused Kokoro's help as she fled, Kokoro stood strong against Ayane when she questioned her on Kasumi's whereabouts. Kasumi then later found Kokoro to thank her and two became friends soon after.

Smiling to herself, she returned Kokoro's embrace "I'm sorry. I have not been able to reveal myself as of late. I appreciate your concern."

"Is it Ayane again?" Kokoro questioned, pulling back enough to meet Kasumi's eyes with a worried stare. Kasumi kept a hand on Kokoro's shoulder for reassurance.

"No, you don't have to worry about her. Everything is fine now."

"But she's here, isn't she? I think I saw her heading towards the jungle!"

Kasumi frowned upon hearing that. _So she did go off by herself. It's probably best to leave her be for now. _Kasumi's inquisitive look only made Kokoro more suspicious and she took Kasumi's hand in her own to grab her attention.

"Kasumi!"

_Right, better not worry Kokoro._

"Hey, I heard that there's a marine race course on the south end of the island." said Kasumi, quickly changing the subject. "Why don't we see if the other girls are there yet?"

Kasumi rushed towards the beach, helplessly dragging Kokoro behind before she had a chance to deter the suggestion. She figured it would be best not to tell Kokoro about her current living arrangements.

When they arrived at the docks, Kasumi was relieved to find a few familiar faces lined up in front of the rental shack. Lei-Fang and Hitomi were getting ready to head out onto the water with their wave runners, and Kasumi hurried her pace to catch up to them, urging Kokoro to follow along.

"Oy! Hitomi-san!" Kasumi called out with a friendly wave.

Hitomi glanced up from the water and waved back as she spotted the pair coming upon the shoreline. The ladies exchanged greetings and compliments on each other's swimsuits. Lei-Fang wore a white-and-blue halter neck skirtini, while Hitomi wore a pink t-shirt with a printed image of a tropical scene paired with dark blue bikini bottoms.

"Long time no see. Did you swing by the Gemstone suites this morning?" asked Kokoro.

"Naw. Lei and I decided to skip breakfast to go hiking. We'll probably get some lunch later." said Hitomi.

"We were just about to hit the waves, you ladies wanna join us?" Lei-Fang chimed in.

"Definitely, sounds fun!" Kasumi replied.

"C'mon, we'll show you how to get your rental."

The group of friends walked to the nearby shack, where Kokoro and Kasumi learned that all of Zack's invitational guests receive free passes on rental equipment for the duration of their stay. After a brief tutorial by an instructor on the controls, the girls were off dashing over the calm and clear waters.

She was surrounded. Shadowy figures gathered around her, drawing closer and closer. All of them taller than she was, looking down upon her, stalking her. All of them faceless and fluttering back and forth in a wave like motion. All of them haunting. All of them blaring in an array of voices, merciless and relentless.

_There she is, the cursed child!_

_ She doesn't belong here!_

_ Keep her away from our heir!_

_ We should let her die. She shouldn't have been born in the first place._

She couldn't see past them. It was as if this place, wherever she was, was completely comprised of these beings. Every where she turned, there was nothing but darkness. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking and much smaller than she remembered. Actually, she couldn't remember much of anything, like how she got here or even why she was being subjected to such ridicule.

Something hard and heavy crashed into her back, causing her to fall forward onto her hands. More heavy collisions came raining down on top of her, the side of her, forcing her face into what felt like wet mud. Burning and aching bruises formed all over her body. It was hard for her to breathe and she tried to yell for the shadows to stop, but her voice denied her plea. Blood and tears dripped past her mouth as the assault continued. She couldn't tell the shadows apart any longer. They all seemed to mesh into a endless void, uninterrupted by any signs of light. After a while, the blows stopped and were replaced by droplets of rain. The voices became scarce and far away. She was cold, unable to move and barely able to see. She heard very pronounced footsteps approaching, like someone was walking along concrete rather than the mud she lay in. She tilted her neck in an attempt to get a better look. She couldn't quite make out who it was, but she was to able tell that it was an actual person instead of a shadow. A man that spoke in a low and raspy voice.

_Well now, it appears you are quite the fighter. Tell me child… what darkness lies trapped within your heart?_

A playful ray of sunshine flickered across her face, causing the man before her to dissipate into a bright light. Her bruises were gone, rather they were never there begin with, she quickly realized when she moved her arm to block the sun. A soft, irritated sigh past her lips as she brushed off the memory of her nightmare, and sat herself upright inside the hull. Two oars lay on either side of her, followed by miles of rushing water and lively wilderness. Sounds of many insects and animals accompanied the gentle wind blowing through the lush foliage of the Brilliant Jungle.

Despite how peaceful it was, Ayane could argue she's had better rest in more dangerous settings. It perturbed her to think that even way out here on New Zack Island, she still couldn't escape the persecution of her past.

She paddled her way back to the shack where she rented her canoe. Upon reaching shore, she reached for the sky with one arm behind her back, stretching her restless muscles. Not sure what else to do, she figured she'd find a nice spot over by the Tranquil Beach and soak up some sun, but just as she was exiting the jungle, she heard something rustling in the brush behind her. She stopped, her shinobi senses focusing on a continuing noise that seemed to be close by, but was wary of keeping its distance. _Footsteps?_

They were faint, but Ayane was able to keep track and distinguish their movement from the rest of the jungle's commotion. She reached for her hip and bit off a curse when she realized she wasn't wearing her holster. She kneeled down, grabbed a few pebbles, and tossed them into the brush where she speculated the intruder resided.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" she growled

She didn't get a response, aside from the jungle wild life carrying on around her. It was clear that whoever was following her had a visual, and running would only make it harder for Ayane to pinpoint her enemy. For now, she remained calm and waited for the next move. The wait was short lived as the same pebbles came hurling from where they were thrown, and she wacked them away with her forearm. The intruder didn't reveal them self, but they did speak.

"My, my. Why so wound up on the island of paradise?"

The voice had a feminine husk that Ayane was sure she heard before, but she couldn't quite pinpoint who it belonged to. A pale woman with short snow hair emerged from the brush. She wore a silver snake skin bandeaukini with a golden ring between the cups, and a devious smirk upon her lips.

"Oh. It's you." Ayane groaned, rolling her eyes as she straighten her stance.

Amused by Ayane's gesture, Christie placed one hand on her hip and casually approached the kunoichi in a runway-model like fashion. Ayane turned away and thought to ignore her, but when dealing with Christie, she knew that walking away was easier said than done. Crossing her arms, she took a deep breath and released, submitting herself to the inevitable annoyance she knew was to come. "What do you want?"

"On the contrary, I have no business with you. I'm simply here to enjoy myself, just as you are."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Talking to Christie, let alone sharing the same space as her, always got under Ayane's skin, no matter how hard she tried not to show it. Her arrogant tone, snobbish smile, and obnoxious flirting always led to some form of deceit or manipulation. Most of the DOA girls knew if Christie was around, you can guarantee nothing good would follow. However, Ayane was never one to back down from a challenge, no matter how troublesome she knew it could be. She's had enough run-ends with the older woman to know her game, so she definitely was not going let her have her way.

"I speak the truth, I have no qualm with you." Christie slithered her way to Ayane's side to whisper in her ear. "Here, I'll even help you relax if you'd like."

_That's it_. Ayane spun on the ball of her foot, bringing her leg around in a fierce roundhouse kick. Christie quickly jumped away, her smirk returning, frustrating Ayane even more.

"Stay away from me, unless you want to die." she threatened.

"Now, now. No violence is permitted without the consequence of being escorted off the island. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Christie mocked as she plucked some kind of fruit hanging from a tree. "Seriously, you really ought to learn to relax. It's not every day shinobi get the day off, right? I'd say this an exquisite opportunity to let your guard down. Or maybe even complete some unfinished business?"

Ayane clicked her teeth. "What are you getting at?"

"She's here isn't she, your beloved sister? I'm sure Zack put you two together in the same room. Why not save yourself some time?"

_God, this bitch is annoying. _"Like I'm going to take advice from a snake. Didn't you _miss _your target? Why don't you try seducing her instead?"

Christie burst into laughter, which wasn't quite the response Ayane was expecting from her.

"You and I are a lot alike Ayane, whether you believe it or not."

"I believe that tengu feed on vermin like you. You don't compare to me."

"Is that so?" Christie's tone of voice shifted into something more ominous. "Care to put your theory to the test?"

Ayane knew it was a trap. Her comment couldn't have possibly provoked Christie that easily, and now she's contradicting her own words by starting a fight. It didn't matter though. After her 'relaxing' nap, blowing off some steam could do her some good. She settled into her fighting stance, but raised a brow when Christie responded with just a mischievous grin. Then suddenly, she tossed the fruit she was holding towards Ayane, who was getting ready to grab it and toss it back, but instead quickly moved out the way. She looked behind her to find that the fruit had been pinned to a tree by a small blade. When she turned forward again, she saw Christies running off towards the beach.

"Hey, get back here!" Ayane yelled as she gave pursuit.

The ocean waves shimmered with the reddish-orange hue of the setting sun. The girls were famished after their long day out on the water, and decided to settle at a bar on the beach for rest and refreshments. Kasumi ordered a parfait with vanilla ice cream, strawberries, and sponge cake. The sweet mix of flavors delighted her taste buds, and she couldn't help but hum her contentment. Lei-Fang and Hitomi sat to her right, discussing something about exploring caverns, while Kokoro sat at the end of the bar to her left enjoying a soda.

Kasumi paused before she took another bite as a sudden thought struck her. Being surrounded by friends and summer festivities was a change of pace for the nukenin. She couldn't remember the last time she felt relaxed, at peace, or any other sense of the word. She gazed out to the horizon, trying to capture this moment in her mind's eye, and commit the feeling to memory. Kokoro noticed her staring off into space and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

"Hey, you ok Kasumi?" she asked.

Kasumi's dreamy daze became a cheerful smile, her chest swelling with a happiness that she couldn't contain. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Kokoro's shoulders, startling her friend.

"Woah! Kasumi what's wrong?" Kokoro gasped.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Lei-Fang as the two best friends looked over their shoulders.

Kasumi was silent for a moment before releasing Kokoro from her embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just... had so much fun with everyone today," she said, "and I guess I'm little overjoyed."

"Me too!" Hitomi chimed in."Fighting with everyone is cool and all, but relaxing and having fun is much more satisfying,"

"Agreed. Hey, we should all get together tomorrow as well!" Lei-Fang added.

"Sounds good to me!" -Kasumi turned towards Kokoro- "What do you say?"

It was now Kokoro who was stuck in daze, but her eyes didn't mirror the glee Kasumi

had just moments ago. She peered past the bar, out towards edges of the jungle, where she saw two women in the midst of combat.

"It's Ayane," she spoke softly.

Kasumi looked to where Kokoro was pointing and watched in shock as Ayane relentlessly chased after Christie in a fury. She knew Ayane could take care of herself, nor would Ayane want her butting into her business, but something tugged at Kasumi and compelled her to chase after without further consideration. Kokoro saw the flash in Kasumi's demeanor and reached to stop her, but Kasumi was already out her seat heading towards the quarrel.

_She's toying with me. _Despite Ayane's vicious offense, Christie kept her cool and dodged her attacks with ease, but she had yet to throw a single punch back. After missing a soaring dive kick, Ayane halted her advances and allowed Christie to create some distance.

"First you instigate a fight, and now you're refusing to attack? What are you really getting at?" said Ayane, not bothering to hide her irritation.

Christie's smug smile had returned coupled with a simple shrug as her response. Not taking too kindly to that at all, Ayane decided to get serious. She stood completely upright while performing multiple hand signs, and began citing the incantation for a shinobi art. Well aware of what Ayane was up to, Christie still made no attempt to attack. She kept her distance, cupping her elbow in her palm while holding a thoughtful digit to her cheek. Ayane merely grinned as powerful chakra gathered in her hand, ready to explode upon impact.

"Ayane, stop!" Kasumi yelled out once she finally caught up.

This caught Ayane off guard and interrupted her concentration, defusing the progress of her jutsu. It wasn't that Ayane couldn't hold her focus or is easily distracted, rather, she was puzzled at who it could possibly be that called her name. Needless to say, she was not too pleased when she got her answer.

"Please Ayane. There's no reason to be fighting now." Kasumi pleaded.

The purple haired kunoichi casted a deadly glare over her shoulder, making the nukenin freeze in her tracks.

"Oh my. It seems big sister has caught you in the act. You've been a bad girl Ayane." Christie teased, not missing the opportunity to antagonize her some more. She walked on over, flashing a mocking sneer at Ayane as she passed, but making sure to put it away when reaching Kasumi.

"What's going on Christie?" said Kasumi, her voice holding a bit of apprehension.

"Just having a bit of fun is all, but now that you're here, I think I'll take my leave". said Christie, and with a lazy wave, she continued down the beach towards the Gemstone Suites, but not before giving a flirtatious wink. "See you around Ayane..."

Kasumi watched Christie until she was halfway down the beach, only to turn around to find Ayane staring her down. Fuming crimson eyes beamed into brown ones, sending shivers down Kasumi's backside as she struggled not to look away. Ayane strode over, stopped directly in front her, and maintained eye contact in the moment of silence that followed. Then, without warning, there was loud clap and Kasumi felt her neck jolt in the other direction.

"I told you... stay out of my way!" she growled.

The residual sting burned her cheek, and she said nothing as Ayane took her leave.

After witnessing what happened, the other girls hurried their way to Kasumi's side.. Kokoro was the first to reach her, examining Kasumi's now flushed face.

"Are you okay? We should find an ice pack." she said.

" I'm fine." Kasumi muttered, her voice lacking her usual vitality.

"That's not true. We should really get that looked at."

"It's okay, really. I'm fine. I think... I think I'm just going to go back to my room."

"What? No! We need to make sure it doesn't swell. Or at least, you can stay with me at -"

"Kokoro…" Kasumi interjected, taking dark haired girl's hand in hers before forcing a smile. "Thank you, but I just want to be alone right now."

Kokoro was at a loss for words, and turned to the others for an answer. Although they appeared to share the same concern, the two friends shook their heads, silently agreeing to let Kasumi have her way for now. Defeated, Kokoro withdrew her hand, casting her eyes down at the sand as she nodded at Kasumi's request.

"Thank you, all of you, for today. It was really great." said Kasumi.

"It was our pleasure, thanks for joining us!" said Hitomi, "If you're up for it, we'd love for you to meet us for breakfast tomorrow."

That would be nice. I appreciate the offer."

"Just... take care of yourself Kasumi, ok?" she felt the need to mention.

Kasumi shed another a smile. The smile wasn't hers to bare, but alas, she waved the girls goodbye and walked away.

The Coral Reef wasn't too far from her, but the walk back felt like it took hours. Her head hung from her shoulders and her feet dragged, allowing sand to clutter in between her toes. The sun finally fell under the shoreline just as she entered the main lobby.

She made her way to her suite, unlocked the door, and drifted into her room, not bothering to turn on any of the lights.

Hot droplets from above slithered past her shoulders and down her body, dousing her. Though her shower was soothing to the skin, her mind was still lay in disarray. Her plan to get along with Ayane had ended before it even started. The hopes and assumptions she once held vanished in an instant. She reached up to caress the slow burn on her cheek, recalling the anger she saw her sister's eyes.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she shut the water off and drew back the glass door. After wrapped herself in a towel, she took a seat at the edge of her bed and glanced around the room. The only light being the moon beaming through her window. All was silent except for the perturbed thoughts pummeling her brain.

_Why does she hate me?_

The two girls had been best friends the majority of her childhood, and she doesn't recall doing anything to make Ayane so unforgiving towards her. It's a conundrum that has troubled her even prior to her leaving the village. But, if becoming a nukenin _was _the disturbance that fueled Ayane's undying ire, then why wouldn't she allow Kasumi to explain herself? She meant no harm to her sister, truly none at all, and she's never had the chance to properly apologize. Unfortunately, Ayane seemed dead set on not opening up to her, and the brunette was forced to consider that maybe there was nothing she could do about it.

She fell back onto the mattress behind her, exhausted and drained. So drained that she didn't bother to wipe the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes.

\- tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudless skies stretched far and wide, kissed by morning sunbeams of pink, orange, and blue that glittered across the clear waters. Dolphins leaped excitedly into the air in attempts to capture the magic above, feeling a bit jealous of the passing seagulls' ability to fly. Petite waves of ocean splashed upon a jagged stone standing in the water, reaching high enough to wet her fin from below.

Milky-beige arms opened wide and reached for the sun, allowing its comforting warmth to caress her bare skin. Her voice was light and elegant as she sang the words to a song she did not know, but her heart seemed to be familiar with. Upon finishing her melody, she leaned into gravity's embrace and allowed herself to fall into the ocean.

She swam until she came upon a coral reef ranging in all shapes and pastels. Here, she spotted a blue tang swimming about by its lonesome, and she floated over to introduce herself. The small fish wiggled with joy as she approached with a gentle wave and a smile. They studied one another for a moment, both quite fixated and content, until the tang playfully swam past her, and she gave chase with a gleeful laugh.

They fluttered along quickly at first, but then slowed to a steady pace once they cleared the reef. The tang shuffled over to place kiss her on the cheek, making her giggle, and she could've swore she saw the fish smile back at her. They drifted along aimlessly for awhile, until something draped around her from above. Tightly woven fabric tugged at her, leaving bruises across her arms and completely ensnaring her. She felt herself being pulled away and reached out for her new found friend, who seemed to be getting further and further the more desperate her pleas became. She struggled in place, wiggling frantically to break free. Water rushed past her at high speeds, and her heart got caught in her throat as she attempted to scream-

Then everything was gone, and the first thing she felt was a heavy pounding in her chest. Her breathing was irregular, and her skin was clammy and hot. Wide, brown eyes stared up at a textured ceiling, slowly coming to the realization she was not where she was a moment ago. Once the fog in her mind had passed, she drew the blanket off herself and sat up along the headboard, taking a moment to catch her breath. _It was just a dream, _she thought. _Just a dream._

In the days that followed, Kasumi made sure to actively avoid Ayane at any costs. In the mornings, she would secretly listen out for Ayane leaving before even considering crawling out of bed. At night, she noticed that Ayane would often come back to the hotel long after the sun had gone down, so she'd make sure to be tucked away in her own room before then. Though no other conflict had spurred between the sisters since their first night, Kasumi couldn't help feeling disheartened, especially considering how they were able to get along just fine during their previous stay. She hoped that Ayane just needed some time and eventually this would blow over, but the longer she waited, the more anxious the nukenin became.

She heard the front door open and shut, the unofficial green light of Ayane allowing her to exist for the day, but instead of preparing to meet with her friends, Kasumi stayed put in the confinements of her troubled mind

_Maybe sharing the same space was too much_. It had been a little over a decade since the girls had even spent more than ten minutes with one another, and forcing them to all of the sudden share a room would certainly unearth Ayane's angst, even if they did have their own personal bedrooms.

The younger kunoichi had also been appointed as the leader of the Hajimon sect some time ago. She mentioned this to Kasumi some time ago in the midst of a duel. Sect leaders, more specifically that of the Hajimon, were entrusted with a great responsibility, mainly being sent out on death-teetering missions, where success relied on your ability to survive.

This meant, now more than ever, that everyone's eyes would be stalking her every move. Waiting for the moment where she would slip up, and be mercilessly ridiculed about her failure. She couldn't blame Ayane if she was a bit peeved at all the mounting pressure. In fact, if she was honest with herself, Kasumi could argue that's partly the reason she ran away.

However, it was the last thought that made her uneasy: what if Ayane truly hated her? Could that be possible? Despite any arguments or examples Kasumi could conjure to deter this thought, it hurt her to admit that she no longer knew her sister. It hurt her to contemplate that Ayane, someone she once regarded as her best friend, no longer held any semblance of affection for her. Of course she had pondered this thought long before returning to the island, having spent many sleepless nights unable to quell her anxiety, but having it confirmed in real time… it crushed her.

Now sitting on the edge of the bed, her fingers traced the slow phantom pain along her cheek. She knew she should get a move on. Kokoro and the others would be waiting on her, but whereas previously she was elated to join her friends for breakfast, that enthusiasm gradually waned into self-despair.

She brought her knees up and clutched her ankles, the room's deafening silence suddenly threatening to overtake her. But she's been here before, more times than she'd like to keep count, residing in a shell of herself that assumes the position. Years of being a nukenin had its ways of acquainting her with dark emotions she didn't know she held.

Even with the bonds she's formed outside of her village, she was still forever destined to be hunted by her clan and family. She would often reconsider ever having established personal connections with anyone.

Kokoro was but a stranger to Kasumi when she risked her life to protect her. An innocent girl carrying on with her life, suddenly getting involved in a peril she never saw coming. Kasumi hated the inconvenience she unwittingly placed upon, not only Kokoro, but also the rest of friends. She thought it best for her to just disappear. She couldn't cause any trouble that way, or better yet, let Ayane finish her task. Get it over with once and for all. That way, she'd keep her friends out of danger, and Ayane could finally exact her hatred. Everyone would benefit, even Kasumi herself.

She was ashamed to admit it, but a part of her longed for death. It was like a presence that consumed and coated her in a thick layer of melancholy, making the woman in the mirror barely recognizable. Her cheeks sagged, her eyes drooped, and her golden air muddied by shades of gray. This was but another clone, but one far more dangerous than Alpha-152. A cracked image that had been torn apart, leaving only the help of herself to piece back together

Coming to the island was more of an escape than a vacation. An escape from persecution, and the roots that traced back to her embedded seed of sorrow. She knew that once these two weeks were over, she would have to leave this small paradise conveniently out of harm's way. Things would go back to the way they were; she would return to that tied up ghost of a shell hanging in the back of her mind, and she would continue to whisper soothing lies whilst applying amber to her lips with a tube of chipped lipstick.

She didn't remember exactly how, but she managed to drag herself out of her room, and met up with Kokoro at the beachside ice cream bar from the evening before.

It was another sunlit day on New Zack Island. The skies were clear, the air was tropic and so were the beaches. Perfect for bikinis and icy cold snacks while a cool ocean breeze sweeps the shoreline. Kokoro was certainly enjoying herself, savoring the delicious taste of her Pocky green tea parfait. But she couldn't quite say the same for her friend who, upon glancing to her left, hadn't even touched her dessert. Kasumi seemed to be lost in thought; her posture rather lethargic as she stared off into space with unblinking eyes. Kokoro frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the kunouchi to jump imperceptibly at the sudden physical contact.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly.

Kasumi straightened herself before putting on the best face she could. "Yes, I'm fine."

Of course Kokoro wasn't buying it. Something was on her mind, that much was obvious, and she regretted not inquiring sooner.

Since the day they saw Ayane fighting with Christe, Kokoro noticed the brunette was all laughs and smiles when interacting with the group, but then she would sullenly stare down at the sand when she thought no one was looking. With how comfortable they've gotten with one another in such a small time, Kokoro felt that if Kasumi ever needed to talk, she would definitely come to her.

Although they previously agreed to leave the kunoichi to her own problems, Hitomi and Lei-Fang were not currently with them, and Kokoro took this opportunity to confront her.

"Kasumi, please talk to me. If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me, right?"

"I just…" Kasumi trailed off, internally debating whether or not to speak at all in fear of saying too much. She took a breath before starting again, "It's just that…"

Then it suddenly came crashing down on her, like roaring waves breaching and shattering the levees of a dam. She lowered her head and tried her best to blink away the wetness in the corner of her eyes. "Kokoro, I-"

She stopped when she felt Kokoro take her hand in hers, and looked up into stern, beady eyes.

"Come with me."

Kokoro pulled Kasumi out of her seat and bee-lined across the beach. Kasumi made no attempt to resist the dark-haired girl's pull. She came to find out shortly after meeting her that, whenever Kokoro got serious about something, there was no stopping her. It didn't seem like Japanese girl was giving her much of a choice anyways.

The Seabreeze Cottage was the third, and final, newly built hotel on the island. Actually, they were more like a small collection of water-top cottages built over a waterfront on the eastern side of the island. They took on an outdoorsy theme, with each cottage having a wooden décor, a wide open terrace that lets you dive straight into the ocean, and a canopy-equipped bed. All these features were lost upon Kasumi however. Her cheerless eyes surveyed the scenery, but failed to take it all in.

Kokoro led her to the rim of her bed, taking this time to take hold of Kasumi's remaining free hand into her own. She didn't say anything though, merely offering worried stares while lightly browsing her knuckles with her thumbs. Kasumi's eyes rummaged over the generic rectangles on the rug beneath them, trying to lock down a pattern of cohesive thought. She knew she owed her friend an explanation, but couldn't figure out where to begin.

"You know that... my clan…" she tried. "We have rules that must not be broken, or else be subjected to harsh consequences."

Kokoro nodded and Kasumi took time to swallow away a knot in her throat.

"My uncle, Raidou, was once set to be the seventeenth leader of our clan, but then that honor was passed to my father instead. Raidou left our village, only to return years later to steal a secret ninja art that's been passed down for generations. He attacked my brother, the new heir to the throne, and placed him into a coma. Once I received word of what happened, I left the village without permission to get revenge."

Kokoro wasn't very knowledgeable about shinobi, nor did she know they even existed until she met Kasumi, so taking in this information was a little overwhelming. Still, it was the first time ever Kasumi talked about her past, and she was intrigued to hear her out.

"Ayane tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. I took pursuit and eventually found Raidou at the first Dead or Alive tournament. He was working with DOATEC, and threatened, not only my life, but my family's as well. I killed him, but I couldn't return home. The clan casted me out and given the order to kill me, in fear that I would reveal them to the world… Ayane was the one they sent after me."

"So that's why… that's why she's always coming after you."

"Yes," Kasumi answered solemnly with a small nod, "but there's more to it than that. You see, Raidou… was also Ayane's father."

Not expecting that in the slightest, Kokoro's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! But, in the midst of her shock, a thought abruptly made itself known.

"Wait, if Raidou was your uncle, but he was also Ayane's father, then that would make you two...?"

"Related, yes."

The inevitable gasp that followed was consequently drowned out by the sound of Kokoro's mind exploding. She stared at Kasumi in disbelief, looking for a sign that what she was saying wasn't true, but Kasumi only nodded again, finally meeting her eyes for the first time since they had arrived.

"She was born some months after Raidou ran away. However, this was kept secret from us for most of our lives, my brother included. Growing up, Ayane and I were the best of friends, nearly inseparable. We even got matching haircuts once. I always looked forward with playing with her, but she lived in another sect of our village, so it wasn't always possible. Sometimes, when we did play together, the villagers would often give Ayane nasty looks and even spit on her, calling her a 'cursed child'. I didn't understand why until many years later, when Ayane and I were both told the truth of her conception." Kasumi took a pause to catch her breath, inadvertently causing Kokoro to sit on the edge of her seat. "My mother was the one who gave birth to Ayane."

"Wha- what?! How is that possible?"

"Raidou was angry that he had lost his right as clan successor, and in a jealous fit of rage, he raped my mother. Once this was revealed to us, Ayane began to hate me. I'm not exactly sure why. She just one day stopped talking to me, and would give me disgusted glares whenever she saw me. She would even go as far as starting fights with me, even though all I wanted to do was talk. I just wanted to be there for her..."

Her voice grew small, prompting Kokoro to frown once more. She silently observed the wave of emotions swirling on Kasumi's face, and felt useless in helping her friend quell her despair. It pained her to find out that Kasumi had been carrying this burden all this time.

Kasumi tore her gaze away from Kokoro and back to the rug below, being sure to keep her hands within Kokoro's, as to let her know that she wasn't leaving.

She realized at this moment that she needed this. All these years of being alone, exiled by her own clan and family. Having to endure the company of ghastly, demeaning voices that would regularly remind her about all her mistakes. Having to fight for her life against the one person who, she never would've guessed, would one day become her mortal enemy. It was all coming undone before her like ribbons of rapture, and Kasumi was powerless to hold it back. Tears burned down her cheeks and she lost her composure.

"She hates me, Kokoro, she hates me!" She cried. "I… I just want things to go back to the way there were. I never meant to hurt her and… all I want to do is tell her that I'm sorry… I just don't know how. She wants to kill me. I know she was ordered to do so, but she actually _wants_ to do it… How did that happen? And why… why does she hate me so much?"

Kokoro quickly gathered the brunette into a desperate hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Kasumi accepted the embrace, resting her forehead just below Kokoro's collarbone as her silent tears became full on sobs. Her face was red and hot with the buried anguish she kept inside. And it just kept coming, like endless tides during a storm. She tucked her arms under Kokoro's and reached up her back until she clung onto her shoulders. Kokoro responded by placing her chin upon silky hair, and they stayed like this for some time.

The tension in Kasumi's chest slowly bled away in the passing moments. One of Kokoro's hand found the kunoichi's hair, and stroked gently. Although her sobs had ceased, Kasumi was still shaking and made no attempt to break the hug. Kokoro was happy to hold her for as long she needed, even smiling to herself when Kasumi turned her head to lay flat just above her bosom. She lightly rocked the kunouchi back and forth in a subtle rhythm, which helped subside her shudders, and aid her normal breathing.

Once she was fully calm, Kasumi was able to take in the soft sensations of Kokoro's skin against her cheek, which reawakened her awareness of her current position.

"I'm sorry." she said, not sure if Kokoro could hear her. The night-haired girl immediately shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm your friend, remember? I'll always be here for you," Kokoro answered soothingly. She felt Kasumi nod in her arms. "Thank you for opening up to me. I had no idea you had it so rough. In all honesty, I'm not sure what to say."

It was Kasumi who shook her head this time. She pulled back a bit to meet Kokoro eye to eye, taking note of the faint, wet streaks down her face.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything. You doing this much is more than I could've asked for. I'm the one who should be thanking you."

She laughed a little after realizing the irony, and Kokoro joined her in the laughter, shedding a friendly smile. They both wiped away their tears, feeling a bit embarrassed, but mostly delighted over the bond they created in this moment. They exchanged smiles and laughed again, realizing how much of mess the other looked. Kokoro suggested they run some water on their faces, in which Kasumi followed, willingly being lead this time.

* * *

"You're sharing a room with her!" Kokoro exclaimed, nearly dropping her freshly made tea.

Kasumi simply nodded at the girl's question before taking a sip. They sat adjacent from one another at the oak wood table located in the dining room, enjoying refreshments that Kokoro prepared after returning from the bathroom.

"From what Helena has told me, all the girls were paired with their tournament rivals." said Kasumi, suddenly aware that Kokoro only had one bedroom. "So, I'll be residing with Ayane during my stay here."

"No you won't!" Kokoro practically shouted as she stood from her seat, "You can stay here with me. I won't let you go back there after everything you've told me."

The brunette sighed. This conversation was going exactly where she _didn't_ want it to go, but there was no way around it. She thought perhaps telling Kokoro everything may have been a mistake, but then dismissed the thought. She deserved to know, especially since she already once saved her life, and continued to look out for her. Even more than that, Kasumi bashfully enjoyed the fuss her friend was making over her.

It was selfish, but Kasumi was glad to have finally told someone about her past. She felt lighter, like part of her burdens had lifted from her, even if it did consequently wind up on someone else. Kokoro seemed willing to take on that burden though, even offering refuge. That was just the type of person Kokoro was, and Kasumi let a honeyed smile spread across lips.

"Kokoro… you are truly a great friend, and I thank you so much for caring about me the way you do. It has been… therapeutic to say the least, and I'm so glad I was able to meet someone like you," she expressed, looking up to meet her friend's gaze. Kokoro's features softened as she returned the smile. "But… I'm going to stay where I'm at. I'm going to try and work things out with Ayane. This might be… my only chance."

"But she'll try to kill you!" Kokoro scowled, to which Kasumi responded with a shake of her head.

"If she wanted to kill me, she would've done it by now. She even told me herself that she wasn't here to do so." Kasumi picked up on the fact that this contradicted what she said earlier about Ayane, and it seemed to have strengthened her resolve. "I think that somehow…I can make this right."

Kokoro sat back, gently placing her hands over the brunette's as she held her gaze, hoping to convey the worry she felt.

"Kasumi… I just don't want you to get hurt. You're a wonderful, inspiring person, and if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I know, and I appreciate your concern. But… I have to do this for me. I've… grown so tired of running and hiding. I just want to talk to my little sister again. I miss her."

It occurred to Kokoro that Kasumi had just referred to Ayane as her 'sister' rather than 'friend' like she had previously.

"So I… want to try one more time I'm going to do my best." Kasumi concluded.

There was a determined glint in her eye, something that Kokoro found hard to push pass, but was slowly coming to terms that she wouldn't be able to talk Kasumi out of this. It would appear that her mind was already made up, and Kokoro had no choice but to accept it. She sighed deeply, but not out of annoyance. Rather, she now mirrored her friend's expression and took her hands firmly in her own.

"If that is what you want to do… then I support you one hundred percent!" she encouraged much to Kasumi's delight. "I'm sure that you'll find a way to re-connect with Ayane. But, just know that if anything ever happens, I'm always here for you."

Kasumi smiled.

"Thank you, Kokoro."

With lunch already have gone by, Kasumi figured she'd stop by a nearby food stand, then perhaps take a stroll through the jungles. Back at home, Kasumi would often take long walks through a neighboring forest, which helped put her thoughts together. She hoped that replicating this routine would allow her to think of a way to approach her sister.

_Easier said than done, _Kasumi thought to herself as she walked along the line where the beach met the ocean. She hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do or say when the time came. _If_ the time came. She was very aware that she would have to be the one to initiate the interaction, and that alone was more pressure than trying to figure out what to say afterwards. It was hard enough knowing she was already on Ayane's bad side, so whatever she came up with had to be enough for Ayane to want to tolerate her, let alone hear her out. Sadly, nothing else came to mind except for knocking on Ayane's door to see if they could talk, which Kasumi knew would be the _last_ thing she would want to do.

She came to a stop and dug a hole in the wet sand with the toe of her sandals. Mastering the Mugen Tenshin style and various ninpo arts was difficult growing up, but none of her training could prepare her for taking on a fight like this, especially since she was already losing! Her eyes followed the ocean to the horizon, hoping the answer would come sailing in on life boat sent from the beyond.

"Hey! Kasumi!" a voice rang out behind her. She turned to find a blonde woman in the distance waving at her. "It's you, right? I've been looking for ya."

The woman was wearing a black-and-white, halter string bikini with a lattice front and spider web pattern. She also had a thick, southern accent with just enough sass to convey that she wasn't no regular cowgirl.

Kasumi immediately recognized her was and returned the gesture. "Good afternoon, Tina!" She called out. The two women trudged across the sand and exchanged friendly smiles once they were closer.

"Been a long time now, hadn't it?" said Tina, "I reckon I ain't seen you since the tournament."

"Yes, it's good to see you again." Kasumi replied with a bow. Tina waved her hand from side to side.

"You ain't gotta do all that, I ain't royalty!" She joked, causing the kunouchi blush. "In any case, I came lookin' for ya'll to see if you were ready to settle the score?"

"Eh? Score?" said Kasumi, genuinely confused.

"Lisa and I gotta score to settle with you and Ayane. Ya'll got the upper hand last time, but this time you won't be so lucky."

Kasumi felt a quick jitter run through her, and her smile became lopsided. She realized the blonde was referring to the volleyball match they had last year.

Though Tina and Lisa were rivals, they were also very compatible. Between Tina's raw power and traditional wrestling background, and Lisa's speed and luchadora training, they brought fierce competition in the ring and sought to test their synergy in new ways.

They contemplated who they wanted to challenge, but unanimously decided that the shinobi sisters would be their best bet. Wrestling versus ninjutsu locked in fiery battle of beach volleyball, how could they not get excited?

Surprisingly, Ayane wasn't opposed to the idea and accepted the challenge with a cocksure grin. She acknowledged Kasumi only briefly to instruct her to take the backline, so they she may set Ayane up for hard spikes. She hadn't even asked her if she even wanted to participate, and probably only allowed Kasumi to play alongside her just to make the teams even. Nonetheless, that didn't bother Kasumi. Seeing Ayane smirk and get worked up over friendly competition, brought a smile to her face. That was the first time in a long time that they had did anything together. At least anything that didn't involve fighting one another, and Kasumi made to sure to cherish those moments.

This time around, however, it was more than likely that same scenario would not be replicated. Not only was Kasumi sure that Ayane would refuse to cooperate, but she hadn't even thought of a way to break the ice. How was she suppose to all of a sudden ask Ayane to team up with her? Just the idea of casually approaching Ayane made her more anxious than she already was.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she chuckled nervously.

"What, ya' scared now? Can't handle the heat?" Tina teased, putting her fist on hips and getting in Kasumi's face.

"No, it's not that. It's…" Kasumi paused to look for an excuse. "I wouldn't even know where to find Ayane."

"Oh don't worry about that, we already found her!"

"You did…"

"Mhmm. She was fixing to take us on all by herself had I not convinced her to let me come find you. I saw you walking with Kokoro earlier this mornin' near the cottages, so I figured you'd still be nearby."

Kasumi was shocked. She would've expected Ayane to decline Tina's request and play without her, or even refuse the challenge all together, but instead she was waiting on Kasumi to arrive.

It seemed that the life boat Kasumi was looking for came looking for her instead. She gave Tina a quick nod.

"Ok, I'll come with you." she affirmed.

"Yes! We got ourselves a riot!"

Lisa was first to come into view as Kasumi rounded the lifeguard house. Her long, brown legs extended across the sand, pulling her emerald halter-neck bikini as she stretched. On the other side of the net stood Ayane with her arms crossed, facing the other away. It wasn't until Lisa greeted the approaching duo that Ayane peered over her shoulder.

"Good. You found her. I was beginning to think I'd be doing all this warming up for nothing." said Lisa.

"As promised, our missing piece of the puzzle." Tina added sarcastically. "Let's do this!"

Kasumi caught Ayane's glare as she walked over and offered an unsure smile, to which the younger sibling simply turned her head from.

"Don't lose." was the only thing muttered before Ayane took her place in the backline.

_It's to be epected_, Kasumi thought, and decided it best to focus on the match for now.

"We'll play a three-set match." said Tina, with a ball in hand. "And none of that ninja magic ya'll being using in fights, ya hear?"

With that, Tina passed the ball to Lisa, who began the match with a swift serve.

The ocean waters now shimmered with a orange-reddish hue as the sun began its slow descent. Most of the visitors could be found heading indoors to prepare for dinner, or to go gamble away their money in the casinos. However, there were 4 women in particular that weren't doing neither of those things, as they were still locked in a fierce contest.

The score was tied, match point, and the shinobi sisters were defending. Tina had swapped positions with Lisa, in hopes that a good set from her partner would open an opportunity for a game winning spike. Sweat glistened on the girls' faces, but neither side was backing down, their glares intensifying, and the air steaming with competitive tension.

Ayane swapped with Kasumi late game and had yet to instruct the brunette to switch back. She knew Ayane was better at striking, so she felt it would better serve them to switch back. Even so, she didn't voice her concern. Instead, she swallowed away her worry, and squared up for the next play.

The ball went up and Tina jumped high into the air, smacking it as hard as she could across the net. Ayane had adjusted to returning such explosives serves, immediately bending her knees for a quick lunge to the right. However, while anticipating where the ball would land, a fleeting glint from the sun came into view, throwing off her hand-eye coordination. She prevented the ball from touching the sand, but it was now flying away from the net. Kasumi watched in horror as the ball soared above her, making its way out of bounds. She quickly darted after it.

Ninja speed is acquired through intense training, not magic, so Kasumi's use of her uncanny agility and reflexes couldn't disqualify them from the match. She managed to catch up, but now had the challenge of re-angling the ball, and hit it with enough power to knock it back in-bounds. She dove and pumped her arms up and behind, sending the ball back toward Ayane before landing on her face.

Judging the trajectory, it appeared that Kasumi's return was sent more vertical than horizontal, and Tina felt a grin creep onto her face. But that grin soon fell apart as she discovered that, not only did Kasumi pop the ball back into play, but she also managed to align it perfectly for Ayane to attempt a spike. Taking notice of this as well, Lisa readied herself to block, but she was too late. The lavender haired kunouchi was already half way into the air, rushing to meet the ball rather than waiting on it. She pulled back then delivered an iron smack! A thunderous crack was heard overhead, and Lisa felt sharp winds graze the side of her face. She turned her head just in time to see Tina follow her whiff… but also miss the return.

"No way, this can't be happening!" Lisa wailed dramatically. Her hands on her head as if she was in agony, while Tina sunk her fist in the sand bitterly. Ayane watched them with a victorious smirk, crossing her arms once more. Kasumi looked over and pieced the puzzle together, her excitement quickly getting the best of her. She hurried to Ayane with open arms, seemingly closing in for a hug.

"Ayane, you did it! You're amazing!" she celebrated.

The young kunoichi gave her sister a baffled look, causing Kasumi to decrease her pace. It became apparent how out character it would be for Ayane to return such affections, and a shade of pink crossed her face as a result.

"I mean… um… we won." she said coyly, suddenly interested in her twiddling digits. Ayane just stared without responding

After the wrestling duo gathered themselves, they reached under the net for a congratulatory handshake. They may have lost the match, but they were far from sore losers. Kasumi moseyed over to meet them, but Ayane didn't follow, opting to turn in the other direction and take her leave.

"What's that? You too good for a handshake now?" Tina shouted. Ayane gave a lazy wave as she kept walking.

"That girl got no sportsmanship." Tina fumed and Kasumi bowed as an apology.

"Don't mind Tina. She's just a little sore after losing… _again._" Lisa shot at her partner.

"We wouldn't have lost if you hadn't missed!"

"I wouldn't have had to scramble to play defense if you had served normally, instead of going for an ace!"

"You gotta keep up if you're gonna be on my team darlin'."

The petty bickering faltered as the pair walked off the beach and headed further inland. Kasumi was pretty sure neither of them would see it, but she waved good-bye to them anyways. As she turned to leave, she was surprised to see Ayane standing not too far off, tapping her for impatiently. If Kasumi didn't know any better, she would suspect that Ayane was waiting on her, but as to not embarrass herself again, she trotted over more steadily this time.

"Um… thanks for playing with me again. I… had a lot of fun." she tried.

Ayane didn't respond again. It was almost as if she was actively ignoring her. Didn't she want Kasumi to come over to her, or was she mistaken?

"Good." she barely heard Ayane say before glancing over her shoulder. "We didn't lose."

The young kunouchi continued to take her leave, ditching any room for further discussion. It was an unexpected response, one Kasumi couldn't even hope for, but she didn't hesitate in claiming it as a small victory. Her moment was short-lived, having been rudely interrupted by the harsh growl of her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since earlier that day, and as she thought about what she wanted for dinner, an idea began to formulate in her head.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

She remembered a dish that her mother used to make them when they were kids, one that Ayane highly favored over anything else. Although it required a handful of different ingredients, Kasumi was confident in her ability to replicate it, and she wasted no time getting directions to the nearest grocery from the lifeguards on duty.

Automatic sliding doors graciously welcomed the kunoichi back to the Coral Reef Hotel. She had returned rather early, feeling more fatigued from the volleyball match than she would care to admit, and sought a relaxing bath to soothe her muscles. She found the room, opened the door, and was greeted with the smell of sizzling, spiced beef and vegetables. A plethora of spices, sauces, and other fresh ingredients littered the kitchen -between it all was Kasumi, who wore a bright, blue apron over her bikini while chopping what Ayane assumed was cabbage. The door closed behind her, drawing Kasumi's attention up to meet Ayane's confused face.

"Oh, welcome back! I didn't expect you so soon." she said. "But, I'm almost done. Dinner should be ready soon if haven't already eaten."

With the shock of walking in on her sister cooking subsiding, Ayane found it was hard to ignore the delectable aroma that caressed her nostrils. Kasumi's only prayer, while she was shopping, was that Ayane would _at least_ consider tasting her cooking, and hoped it would be enough to her liking to have dinner with her.

Lucky for the brunette, Ayane had skipped dinner in favor of a meditation and was quite famished. Of course she wasn't going to let her sister _know _that, opting instead to waltz through the living area, and straight into her room without any explanation.

Kasumi's heart sank when the decisive click of the door dashed her hopes. She frowned, gazing dismally into a pot of uncooked food, but after only a few moments, Ayane emerged from her room, now sporting a white tank top and black spats (yoga shorts). She rounded the couch furthest from the kitchen and took a seat, crossing her arm and making sure to avoid Kasumi's hopeful stare.

"Hurry up. I want to shower soon." she said, falsely irritated.

The light in the brunette's eyes brightened and she resumed cooking, having noticeably added more pep in her step.

The wait was brief, having barely finished a shinobi hymn in her head before eyeing Kasumi in her peripherals. She walked out the kitchen with steaming bowls and silverware in hand, offering one to Ayane with a giddy smile. The younger sibling accepted the dish with a roll of her eyes. Kasumi then took a seat on the couch directly across from Ayane, placing her food on the cocktail table that sat between them.

Finally having the finished product in her hands, Ayane was able to see what it was that smelled so good: udon, cabbage, onions, mushrooms, carrots, shirataki noodles, and thinly sliced beef.

"Sukiyaki?" she questioned.

"Yep!" Kasumi happily replied. "We used to eat this all the time when were kids, remember? It was your favorite."

Ayane did remember, and it suddenly made sense to her as to why this smell was so familiar. Though sukiyaki wasn't an uncommon dish where they grew up, this particular recipe emitted distinct nostalgia of her childhood. Back when Kasumi and herself would often share meals in the middle of the day.

Whenever the two girls were able to take a break from their training, they would meet in a flower garden behind the Tenjinmon palace, where Kasumi and her family lived. They played tag, smelled the flowers, or would even spar until Kasumi's mother came out to greet the girls with supper. Ayane always look forward to this time of the day, especially if she was able to feast on Lady Ayame's famous sukiyaki. In those days, sharing those moments with both Kasumi and her mother filled her with glee, even if she didn't know they all shared the same blood.

Ayane used the fork Kasumi handed her and took her first bite. She chewed for bit, letting the savory seasoning and soy sauce delight her taste buds. Her eyes widen; this tasted better than how she remembered! She expected some level of competency in Kasumi's cooking ability, considering that it was most likely Lady Ayame who taught her, but she hadn't thought it would actually exceed her expectations.

She looked up briefly to find that Kasumi was staring at her adamantly. She was rigid, her food untouched, and she appeared to be waiting on Ayane for a verdict. The sect leader swallowed before speaking.

"It's not bad." she offered offhandedly. She saw the visible tension around her sister disintegrate as she exhaled.

"Thank goodness." Kasumi breathed. "I'm glad you like it."

Kasumi couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. It was sincere, golden, and captured Ayane in a glazed stupor. Her cheeks flushed slightly and tiny, teasing sensations floated about in her chest. She adverted her eyes after realizing she'd been staring, and tried her best to ignore this feeling. Her 'slip-up' went mostly unnoticed by the nukenin, who finally dug into her own serving without further worry.

They ate in silence, the only sounds pertaining to the occasional slurps of udon or shirataki. Kasumi's mind was racing, however. Though she seemed composed on outside, on the inside, she was desperately searching for something to talk about.

It was the endgame after all, Ayane having graciously complied to her prayers, but she hadn't quite thought this far ahead. She was so worried about perfecting the dish, that the idea of creating conversation slipped her mind. But she couldn't just let this moment keep passing by like this. Ayane was sitting across from her, enjoying a meal with her, not trying to kill her… what other opportunity would Kasumi get? She had to come up with something and fast.

Asking about home was out of the question. She had considered the idea out on the beach, but came to conclusion that it would come off as her more concerned about her family rather than Ayane herself. There was also the likely chance that Ayane wouldn't even humor her with conversation. She could feel the time that stretched between them; vast and open like an endless sea.

"He misses you..."

The brunette glanced up at her sister, who was still her enjoying meal. She looked as though she didn't say anything at all, and Kasumi began to wonder if she had imagined it. Her suspicions waned when Ayane set her bowl in front of her and spoke again.

"Master Hayate -" she paused for a moment. She didn't know why she was even saying this, almost as if the words escaped her mouth before she could process them. "…he's taken his place as head of the clan."

Hayate was the eldest born, and the only son to the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

After recovering from his coma and amnesia, Hayate resumed his shinobi training and sought to succeed his father, Shinden, in becoming the next leader of their clan. He and Ayane were often paired together when they were sent on missions, and it allowed them to create a bond with one another. She looked up to him, being the only person Ayane would consider she was familiar with, so it broke her to learn how little he cared for her.

Before the third tournament, Shinden reported to the Hajimon palace to speak with the council about Genra's betrayal. Ayane was present for this meeting, having just been appointed to assassinate her foster-father, with the promise of becoming the new leader of the Hajimon sect upon her success. Hayate requested that he joined Ayane to hunt down the traitor, wanting to prove his worth, and Shinden granted him permission. It was during their pursuit that Hayate told Ayane he was diverting from their mission in favor of finding Kasumi. Feeling jealous, the kunoichi insisted otherwise. She used the fact the Kasumi was still considered a traitor, just as Genra was, and should not be shown any mercy. That earned her a slap from her older brother. A slap that conveyed more to Ayane than Hayate would ever share with her in words.

It didn't come as a shock to learn that he still worried about her. Kasumi had briefly met with Hayate during the third tournament. He was noticeably torn between his shinobi duty and his desire to see his sister. He even tried saving her, stating he would just pretend that they didn't see one another, but Kasumi rejected the idea. They fought as an expression of affection, and she escaped soon after, going back into hiding.

But this wasn't about her, this was about Ayane, and she didn't want her to regret opening up to her. She watched the lavender haired girl lost in thought, looking as if she was teetering on whether or not to say anymore.

"I see." Kasumi quickly filled in. "Thank you for sharing that, Ayane."

Ayane simply nodded in response. She nearly finished her meal before she Kasumi spoke again.

"I miss Hayate as well." she said staring blankly into her bowl of food. "And mom… and dad. Everyone really. I miss being home."

Ayane was listening, but hadn't provided her with undivided attention, continuing to eat her meal instead.

"But most of all…I miss you, Ayane."

Ayane halted her next bite, suddenly feeling crossed. With her sheer unwillingness to trust what the nukenin every had to say, her immediate instinct was to toss Kasumi's words aside. She was even ready to voice her denial, but the retort died on her lips when she met Kasumi's languid stare.

"Ever since I was banished, I would spend many nights wondering and worrying about you. Hoping you were okay. Hoping that, maybe one day, we could… somehow have a moment to just… talk. Or at least have enough time for me to ask… 'how are you doing?'"

Her was voice strained and desperate, almost as if she was begging Ayane rather than just asking her a simple question. Ayane felt a sudden tug in her chest, which she deemed was also the source of the abrupt thumping she heard in her ear.

"So even if it's only for a little while," Kasumi continued, "I'm glad to be able to see you, Ayane."

She flashed another radiant smile, revealing her teeth. A foreign warmth crept onto Ayane's her face, and she was hard pressed to ignore the floating sensations from before.

This had to be for the first time that Ayane realized that her sister was truly beautiful. Long, shimmering, caramel hair, narrow, youthful orbs of copper, and a smile as luminous as the sun. Ayane was helpless against it, enamored even. Her fingertips fidget along the ceramic bowl, urging her to set it down. She wanted to reach out, but she was hesitant. She wanted to believe what her sister said was true. She wanted to - she stopped.

She realized what she was thinking, and a hasty fear washed over her like a cold rain. Her gaze snapped away from her sister, blinking away her fleeting emotions. She felt uneasy and not quite herself. She couldn't wrap her head around what she was just feeling, and if she was completely honest, it kind of frighten her. This foreign, and perhaps forgotten longing unexpectedly over taking her… she was afraid of it for reasons she couldn't even begin to explain.

Eventually getting fed up with her own ambiguity, Ayane stood up from the couch and zipped past her sister. Kasumi's concerned eyes followed her into the kitchen, where she hurriedly rinsed her dish in the sink, then rounded past her again without saying a word.

"Ayane, wait!" she pleaded.

The younger kunouchi stopped in her tracks right as she reached for the doorknob to her room. She kept her back turned, refusing to meet those compassionate eyes for her own sake. This worried the brunette, and the silence made more her anxious the longer Ayane stood there. Why was she leaving? Did she say something wrong? Whichever the case, she couldn't let Ayane go back just yet. She feared that if she did that, she would never have another chance like this again.

"I mean it. I still care about you. I always have." she emphasized.

She waited, for what seemed like an eternity, for _something_ to let her know what Ayane was thinking. However, she remained completely still, letting the silence drag on. _Please, _Kausmi thought.

Ayane took a deep breath, tempering the fear she couldn't explain to a calm. Her hand found the knob and she slowly pushed the door open.

"Awake before sunrise… or I'm leaving without you." she finally said and she crossed into her room, shutting the door behind her. Kasumi's face perked after comprehending the disguised invitation. She smiled to herself, inwardly nodding at Ayane's condition, and happily finished her dinner before heading to bed.

\- tbc

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ok, so first off, I have no idea to make a closed line break, so I just held down the hyphen button across the screen. Secondly, during the editing process, I was fixing up paragraph 20 and in my head I said "…the air was tropic and so were the **_**bitches!"**_** lol. **

** Anyway, my friend Mojo(jojo) told me that this chapter started a bit slow for his taste, so I had the dream sequence as a nod the allegory of Kasumi being nukenin from her DOA4 ending. Hope it turned out well, and I'll see you next week for chapter 3!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read: Hey everyone! I'd like to apologize for the hiatus, I know this chapter is releasing A LOT later than I said it would. Truth is, right after the release of chapter 2, I had a death in the family. I found myself becoming increasingly distracted whenver I tried to sit with this story, so I took a break from it and began writing a personal piece to myself as a form of cartharsis. BUT, now that I'm back, I'll try my best to adhere to my weekly release schedule as noted in my bio, until this project is complete. Thanks again for your patience and enjoy!**

* * *

The moon peeked through sheer, beige curtains that hung behind a wooden head board, allowing only small shimmers of light to parade along the opposite wall. Ayane didn't bother turning on the light. She stood in the mirror, dressed in a green halter neck bikini with camouflage hot pants, and matching sandals as she tied her bandana. Satisfied, she walked over and plucked her duffle bag from underneath the bed. Digging into one of its side pockets, she retrieved two small rectangular shapes, both individually wrapped in plastic, then swiftly exited her room.

Although she knew she shouldn't have been, Ayane was surprised to find Kasumi already in the living room waiting on her. The brunette was huddled against an arm of the couch with a book in hand. She was wearing a blue-and-white stringkini with a sheer white shirt tied at her hip. Upon hearing the door open, the brunette looked up and greeted her younger sibling with a smile.

"Good morning Ayane." she said softly.

Ayane's greeting was no more extravagant than briefly making eye contact, then slightly frowning. Without warning, she tossed one of the rectangles at Kasumi whom, though she was startled, was able to catch it just before it hit her in the face. There was nothing written on it, the plastic actually turning out to be a thick sheet of rice paper neatly wrapped around, what appeared to be homemade granola. Kasumi immediately recognized it as the nutritional ration bars they would take with them during missions, and gave her sister a questioning look.

"You going to need it if you wanna keep up." said Ayane as she made her way to the front door.

"Oh, wait for me!" said Kasumi. She placed her book down on the table, slipped into a pair of sandals just below her, and followed after.

Thinking back to her previous visit to the island, Kasumi couldn't recall ever walking along the beach before sunrise. During the day, the sand and the water would both gleam under the sun's presence, filling the island with an excited energy. In this moment however, silver rays glittered along the shore and the sand was cool in-between her toes. Soft breezes brushed her hair and tickled her face. She paused for a moment, taking time to marvel at the deep blue waters stretched before her. With the other inhabitants still fast asleep in their beds, a soothing silence was able to grace the island, inspiring a sense of serenity within the brunette. She would have stood there longer, had she not remembered why she was out so early in the first place. Thankfully, Ayane wasn't too far ahead of her and she quickly caught up.

The younger kunoichi led them into the Brilliant Jungle. It was rare that Kasumi found herself spending time here, so she wasn't too familiar with the area. It soon became apparent that the sect leader must've knew this place like the back of her hand, with the way she had no trouble traversing through scarcely lit wilderness. She also had yet to explain why they were out here so early in the morning, but Kasumi didn't mind.

Just being able to accompany her sister without context was kind of exciting to her. Almost as if she was being invited to share a secret no one else knew about. The ration bar alone got her mind jogging through the possibilities, but she found it more playful to just wait and be surprised at what Ayane had in store.

They finally stopped at a weathered, wooden sign that was staked into the ground. A few feet behind it lied a cement stair case with hand rails on both sides. Many of the stairs were cracked and falling apart, while the railing was either bent or not there at all. Ayane turned and held out her arm as if she was giving a presentation.

"This is the Heaven's Ascent hike path." she said. "It's four-thousand feet long and two-thousand feet high, all of which is mostly on a vertical incline."

Kasumi looked up at the imposing mountain, catching sight of a yellow chain linked between the rails at the start of the staircase.

"Looks like it's closed." she stated, earning her an annoyed frown from her sibling.

"That's because many people underestimated how steep the climb is, and as a result, they would foolishly injure themselves. Thus leading to the closure of the path."

"So… what exactly are we doing here?"

Ayane couldn't keep from rolling her eyes as she unwrapped her ration bar. She took a bite before approaching the yellow chains, kicking off her sandals underneath the first step.

"We're going to climb it. Obviously."

Kasumi was going to oppose the idea, but her rebuttal faltered just as quickly as it was formed. She wasn't too fond of the idea, she couldn't say she was completely against it either. Scaling mountainous structures was common in their shinobi practices, and she began to wonder if Ayane had been spending a lot of her time on the island training rather than relaxing. Aside from that, this would be the one chance she would have to spend time alone with her sister, and she couldn't pass it up.

The lavender head spoke again, just as Kasumi unwrapped her ration bar.

"But simply climbing it would be boring. We're going to have a race to see who can to the top of the ridge the fastest."

This stipulation came as no surprise to Kasumi.

Though she would never outright admit it, Ayane housed a very competitive spirit. Even dating back to their childhood, Ayane would always try to collect more flowers than Kasumi, or eat more food than she normally would just to prove a point. Admittedly, Kasumi admired her sister's competitive nature. The genuine, yet confident grin that would flash when she was having fun, the subtle fire that would light up her ruby-red eyes, the intensity that flowed around her when she would get serious… it would bring a smile to Kasumi's lips.

Wanting to bring that side of Ayane out once more, Kasumi produced a grin of her own, making sure Ayane's eyes were on her before removing her own sandals.

"Alright. You're on." she said.

The sect leader was a bit surprised at her sister's response, expecting to hear something along the lines of why they shouldn't do this. However, this didn't deter her cockiness in the slightest.

"Try to keep up." she countered.

They took their positions at opposite side of the staircase and counted off at the same time.

3…2…1…

Rather than a starting pistol, Ayane tossed smoke pellet to the ground to initiate the race, completely blindsiding Kasumi. She shut her eyes and coughed up smoke as Ayane quickly put a sizeable distance between them.

"No fair!" Kasumi shouted between coughs.

"I never mentioned any rules, did I?" she heard Ayane yell back.

In retrospect, Kasumi should've expected this. During their training, they were always reminded to find ways to knock their opponents off guard, and gain the upper hand by any means necessary. As is the way of the shionbi. Coming to terms of how this was going to be, she quickly dashed into the brush alongside the stairway.

Ayane advanced up the trail, easily clearing eight to ten steps in a single leap. She glanced behind her to see if Kasumi was at least within sight, but there didn't appear to be any sign of her. Though she smirked to herself, she was slightly disappointed that she had gotten over on the brunette so effortlessly. _Whatever. A win is a win,_ she thought, facing forward once more.

At that moment, she saw a bushel of pink cherry blossoms burst a little ways ahead of her, and Kasumi appeared in a sudden flash. The disbelief on Ayane's face prompted the nukenin to raise a peace sign, and stick out her tongue for good measure.

"You said no rules, right?" she said cheekily.

Now in the lead, Kasumi hopped upon a rail and continued up the path, alternating from one rail to the other with quick strides. Ayane, finally feeling some competitive verve, simply grinned and chased in a similar manner.

The two scurried up the staircase, which was becoming steeper the higher they climbed. Clouds hovered just above them, making the stone steps and metal railing quite slippery from condensation. Nonetheless, the sisters never slowed their pace, making sure to distribute their weight evenly with each step.

Ayane was hot on Kasumi's heels when they both felt their balance slip from underneath them. Rusted railing clanged against the side of stone before falling into an abyss of greenery, and Kasumi readied herself to teleport as she quickly jumped out into the forest. Ayane wasn't going to let herself get left behind and seized the moment to regain her lead. She jumped out and pushed off Kasumi's shoulder, propelling herself forward to a sturdy tree branch. She didn't bother looking back this time, keeping her attention on leaping from branch to branch to stay en route to the summit.

Kasumi, who was currently falling, had little time dwell on what just happened as she hastily redirected her teleport. She appeared back on the steps, just barely catching her footing on the slick concrete. Ayane was no longer in sight and Kasumi knew she would have to think of something fast if she wanted to catch back up. She used an unbroken rail to launch herself at a tree, and climbed until nothing was blocking the sky. Surveying the area, she could see they were close to the end of the path, and kept her eyes focused on a section of stairs that seeped above the dense clouds. Floating energy shot through her and she was gone in a instant, leaving behind a trail of petals.

Rotted wooden steps replaced the stone, making conventional means of travel quite treacherous. With only weeds and smaller plant life on either side of the trail, Kasumi had no choice but to rely on the feeble rails until she reached the top. A crippled, grayish, cone-shaped structure came into sight and she teleported one more time. Up close, she realized it was a satellite dish, one usually seen on military bases. And there was Ayane, casually leaning against a fence that bordered the satellite with her arms folded. Kasumi caught up to her, preparing to congratulate the younger kunoichi, but was interrupted when she took sight of the island below.

The sun slowly awakened from its slumber, its piercing light dissipating the morning fog and illuminating the mountain side in a emerald haze. She could see the whole island from up there. Buildings became nothing more than miniscule, colored squares surrounded by vast jungle, golden beaches, and cerulean ocean. Seeing it all at once took the nukenin's breath away.

"You're so slow. I've been waiting all this time." Ayane said coolly.

Kasumi turned to her sister who was looking out to the horizon. Morning rays caressed her soft gaze, highlighting her features as the high winds raced through her lavender hair. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning neither. She looked at peace, as if being this high above the world relieved her from all her burdens. Kasumi found herself staring and unable to look away, completely enamored by this unprecedented visual.

It was a rare moment. One in which the brunette wasn't subjected to perpetual hostility, nor did she feel like the distance between her and Ayane were bridged by eggshells. A moment in which the younger kunoichi was no longer the stoic sect leader she had trained to become, but instead just Ayane, an alluring young woman with aspirations unknown to even herself. A pleasant calm breathed between them, and Kasumi felt a smile tug at her lips. She had completely forgotten the fact that she had lost the race.

The climb back down was quiet, Ayane leading the way as Kasumi trailed just a few feet behind her. The sun had chased away the morning darkness, unveiling the natural elegance they missed on their way up.

Kasumi's smile never faded, even when Ayane motioned for them head back. She was still floored by the fact that the younger kunoichi was spending time alone with her. Although they didn't speak, the silence they shared wasn't uncomfortable like it wasn't like last night. The stagnant wall of apprehension Ayane was known for seemed to have fallen for now, and it created an opportunity for both girls to just be themselves.

"Thanks for allowing me to accompany you this morning." said Kasumi as she slipped her sandals back on. "It was really exhilarating!"

Ayane made a small sound of affirmation, still favoring not speaking. After putting her own sandals back on, she began walking back in the direction they came from.

"Where to now?" asked Kasumi.

Ayane stopped and glanced back at her sister, who appeared to still be following her. She narrowed her eyes, but this seemed to go unnoticed by the brunette, who became fascinated with the sound of rushing water in the distance.

"Hey, I think there's a river near here. Maybe we could find a canoe shack and take a ride? Or if you're hungry we could-"

"Kasumi." Ayane sharply cut in, drawing her sister's attention back to her."Why are you doing this? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Her voice was cold and harsh, nothing like it was earlier. Kasumi shook her head, confused. Weren't they just getting along? She wished her sister could've seen the disheartened look on her face, but the lavender head defiantly kept her back turned.

. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"_This._ This charade you insist on perpetrating. Do you think it'll make a difference? Do you think things will change?"

Kasumi looked away, unsure how to answer. She didn't fully understand what was being asked, but she could definitely feel a wall steadily rise between them again.

"Nothing will change. Once this is over, I will come for you… and I will kill you."

Ayane's words pierced through Kasumi like a stainless blade. Of course she knew the reality of their lives, but it was never her intention to manipulate Ayane into bargaining for her life. She just wanted to understand what is was that severed the bond they once held, and try to rebuild it for her own emotional sake. In that regard however, she could admit that her reasoning was a bit selfish, especially since Ayane more or less wanted nothing to do with her.

All things considered, Kasumi couldn't deny that her sister was right. These shared moments would be for naught the instant they would leave the island, like a dream that never happened. It begged the question as to why Ayane invited her out in the first place. Then again, considering the mixed signals she's been sending since the beginning of their vacation, it was within Ayane's character to do something like this. However, the brunette did not let that fact deter her resolve.

"You're right, nothing will change. I'll go back on the run, and we'll have to keep fighting each other. Even so…" she returned her gaze back to Ayane, "that time isn't until later. Now, and the moments hereafter, are the only things I'm concerned about… and I want to spend that time with you. So even if things are destined to stay the same, I don't care because there's nothing else I'd rather be doing."

A brief calm persisted, the only sound being the gentle rustle of geckos in the trees above them. Ayane took another glance, eyeing her sister up and down. The brunette held a firm demeanor in both face and stance, seemingly unruffled by the previous threat. Their eyes met briefly and Ayane found that her sister's enthusiasm seemed to be growing, despite her efforts to discourage her. She turned back around and shook her head.

"Idiot…" she muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?" Kasumi hummed.

Ayane sighed and turned to nukenin, who stood by nervously as the younger kunoichi walked past her without stopping.

"The canoe shack is this way."

Canoeing was a pastime highly favored by the lavender head. Even the workers at the shack had grown to recognize her face, and would oblige to her request without having to say word. Because she's always alone, you can imagine the surprise on their faces when Ayane showed up with Kasumi, who politely declined when offered to have an oarsman take them up stream. She was very insistent on rowing the boat herself.

It was uncomfortable at first; Ayane not at all accustomed to having someone else accompany her in this secret hobby, let alone not being the one to steer, but as she listlessly gazed at the slowly passing wilderness, she gradually warmed up to the idea of being chauffeured by 'the inferior nukenin'. A small smile creased her features as she leaned forward and sprawled out along the nose of the canoe.

Kasumi watched her sister lazily lay upon the stern, noting that her body language was considerably more lax than before. She didn't know why Ayane decided to go along with her suggestion, but she wasn't going to question it. She simply kept a steady pace as she alternated her strokes from one side to the other.

"I had never seen the sunrise like that before." she said softly while shedding a smile, "It was so beautiful!"

The younger kunoichi's ears perked, but she didn't bother to reply.

"Have you climbed that trail before? You seemed to know your way around."

There was a pause before she saw Ayane leisurely sit up, her arm now supporting the weight of her chin in her palm.

"Once or twice." she stated flatly.

"I see. I know that you prefer to be alone most of the time, so I'm really happy you shared that experience with me."

_That wasn't my intention,_ thought Ayane. For some reason, rather than speaking this out loud, she decided to keep the comment to herself. It wasn't to spare to Kasumi's feelings, she could care less in fact, but because the more she thought about the moment at the summit, the more the memory came flooding back to her.

She may have lied to Kasumi when she answered 'once or twice', having viewed many mornings like today even during her previous visit to the island. Typically, Ayane found no solace in watching the sunrise. In fact, she greatly disliked it because she would get the feeling of something clawing at her from deep within, like something was trying to escape. It would cling and desperately stretch to capture the sun in its grasp, but it would never reach. It would then retreat and disappear, leaving her feeling cold despite the warm rays that kissed her skin. This unexplained phenomenon frustrated the younger kunoichi, and yet she found herself unable to break the ritual. She was compelled to awake and watch night fade into day, just to reluctantly endure the consequences it brought. However, things were different today.

The cold and crawling entity that had become commonplace, was replaced by a delicate warmth that nested beneath her breasts. This contrast was lost upon her however, having been distracted by the thought that, for some reason, the island seemed more lustrous than before. She settled into the warmth, allowing it to soothe and truly relax her. Her crimson orbs would wonder amongst the chubby clouds, until strands of bronze entered her peripherals. Her gaze would then land onto petite lips that formed a brilliant smile. That smile would then turn to face her, causing everything in her head to float and blur.

Even now, just thinking about it invited those lingering sensations back. They reminded her of the feelings she got last night when she was speaking with-

Ayane's eyes widen as she raised off her palm. She stared, dumbfounded, as she observed slight shudders run through her hand and down her arm. _Is there… something wrong with me?, _she questioned feeling her heart rate suddenly pick up. She focused on her breathing in an attempt to calm down, but found herself inattentive as she became increasingly aware of the presence behind her.

The brunette was humming a barely audible tune, one not recognized by the younger sibling, but it caught her attention enough for her to strain her hearing for a closer listen. It was a light-hearted melody, smooth and slow, and she found herself captivated by Kasumi's voice. It was like a gentle gust of wind clearing out the quiet storm brewing in her head, unveiling the open sky it sought to hide. Her hasty heart beat now glided along a stream of silvery notes, twirling and coxing her until she couldn't tell if it was the boat, or if it was she herself that had began rocking back and forth.

"Ayane… is something the matter?"

The melody abruptly came to an end, snapping Ayane back to her senses. She hadn't realized she was now blatantly staring at her older sister, let alone that she had turned around to do so. Completely caught off guard, the only thing she could offer was a continuous blank stare, which made Kasumi shrink in her seat.

"Is it my humming? I can stop if you don't like it…"

"No!" Ayane blurted, taking Kasumi aback. She awkwardly cleared her throat and turned back around. "I mean… whatever, I don't care."

A bit hesitant, Kasumi took her time before resuming the melody as she continued rowing. Heat rushed to Ayane's face, the younger kunoichi suddenly feeling queerly embarrassed.

If her training had taught her anything, it was to never let her guard down, but she had done exactly that. Not only was she unaware of her own bodily movement, she couldn't even recall how much time had passed before she regained her senses. This unfamiliar behavior was bothersome and admittedly alarmed her.

She shook head, furious, and attempted to regain her composure, but she found herself clinging to the notes of her sister's humming once again. The bitter anxiety that was building was slowly being subdued, and she could physically feel the tension melt from her shoulders. She hated it. She hated that she was finding relief in anything relating to the nukenin, but she'd be hard pressed to prove it otherwise given the way a single digit tapped in rhythm. Her chest heaved and she sighed heavily, utterly irritated with herself. This could not continue.

_"We'll have to keep fighting… but that isn't until later. Now, and the moments hereafter are the things I'm concerned about."_

Suddenly, an unlikely proposition was presented to the more sensible side of Ayane's thinking: What if it was ok to unwind for the moment? This was supposed to be a vacation after all, and if things were inevitably going to return to normal, then it didn't matter what she did with her time here anyway. Although this thought was no more of an convenient reason to excuse her previous aloofness, Ayane found that she no longer cared.

Unlike her previous canoe ride a few days ago before she bumped into Christie, she actually felt_ relaxed_, and she knew it was on account of Kasumi being there. She didn't know why that was, and she didn't feel like venturing to find out. She simply returned her chin to her palm, and closed her eyes as she listened.

Before she knew it, the song was over, and the lavender head couldn't help but feel a bit sadden. She wrestled with the idea of asking Kasumi to sing it again, but decided against it. Just because she decided to enjoy herself doesn't mean she had to let the brunette know. She opted instead to practice more hymns in her head to occupy herself, but was interrupted when she heard a small gasp from behind her.

"Wow! Look at all the butterflies!" said Kasumi.

Ayane opened her eyes to a kaleidoscope of sage floating its way towards them. Soon enough they were surrounded by the numerous flying insects, whom offered only the rapid beats of their wings as a formal greeting. Ayane closed her eyes again.

"Those are emerald swallowtails." she said. "Their native to Southeast Asia, but can be found in more tropical areas as well."

Kasumi looked to her sister, astonished, but hastily filled in the quiet that followed.

"That's amazing. I bet you see them all the time." Kasumi smiled before laughing to herself. "You always were into butterflies. I remember your face lighting up whenever you saw them in the garden when we were little. You used to catch them, but you always felt bad and let them go shortly afterwards."

"Really..? I don't recall." said Ayane, feigning ignorance. It didn't seem to bother Kasumi, whose attention was already preoccupied by a different wave of flying colors.

"Look, there's more!"

The flock veered off to the right just a ways ahead of them, and Kasumi adjusted her steering to follow after.

"Hey, what are you doing?" complained Ayane when she suddenly felt the canoe collide with mud and dirt. Kasumi was already out her seat and extended her head to help her sister do the same.

"C'mon, let's follow after them!"

Ayane sucked her teeth, not in the mood to get swept up in the brunette's antiques. She looked at her hand skeptically, then glanced up to her face. Her lips were spread wide with excitement, and as much as the sect leader wanted to say no, her hand somehow found the nukenin's and allowed it to guide to her feet. The gentle smile on Kasumi's face grew and she hustled them into the jungle.

"They're getting away, c'mon!" said Kasumi.

Ayane sighed and decided to pick up the pace, as to not have Kasumi pull on her any longer. She retracted her hand and ran alongside her sister, rushing through thick brush, and hopping over sleeping logs. The butterflies were climbing their way to the canopy, but still flew just close enough to stay in the girls' sights. Seawater could be smelled in the distance, and it wasn't long until they came upon the clearing of a small beach. It was no bigger than a public pool and was safeguarded by miles of towering greenery. If they didn't know any better, the girls would've thought it was trying to tuck itself away from the rest of the island entirely.

The rainbow of butterflies disappeared into parts of the jungle that travelled along the shoulder of the shore, escaping the girls' pursuit.

"Looks like they were faster than the both of us," said Kasumi with a shrug, "but look where they led us." She felt the sand shift underneath of her feet as she walked across. "It's like a tiny, private beach!"

Dropping the need to remind the brunette that they were on a _privately_ owned island, Ayane disregarded the redundancy and found herself a spot in the shade. She watched her sister twirl in the sun like a ballerina; both arms stretched out as she pivoted on one foot, all the while laughing like a delighted child. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of the little girl whom she used to play with, and felt the corner of her mouth creep into a modest grin. _You were always utterly hopeless,_ she thought.

"Have you ever been here, Ayane?" asked the brunette upon taking a seat next to her sister, her arms behind her as support.

"No. I can't say that I have."

"I feel like we've stumbled upon a secret. I wonder if anyone else knows about this place?"

Kasumi winced when she tried to sit upright, and awkwardly rotated her shoulder to work through the abrupt pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Ayane, unenthused.

"Nothing. I guess I'm a little beat from rowing all that time. No worries."

They had travelled quite a distance as far as Ayane could tell, and even though she knew shouldn't, especially since it was Kasumi's idea to not bring along an oarsman, the kunoichi felt bad for not offering to switch places. She rolled her eyes, becoming annoyed with the suggestion that was balancing on the tip of her tongue.

"Lie down in the sand."

It was more of a command than a suggestion, one that earned her a perplexed stare, causing her to roll her eyes again. "I'll massage your shoulder, so lie down."

Kasumi did as she was told, cool sand ticking her belly as she fell over. Ayane propped her knees on either side of her body, and pressed the side of her palm along her shoulder blade in circular motions. The brunette sighed with content as she rested her head on top of her hands, her uncertainty vanishing almost instantly. She felt slightly calloused hands pinch and hold parts of shoulder for a moments at a time before releasing, prompting her to exhale as an acute burn flowed through her upper back.

"Is this ok?"

Responding with a simple nod, she felt Ayane double her efforts up along her neck.

With one hand placed on top of the other, she pressed her palm hard along the curve of Kasumi's back. The nukenin tensed a bit, letting out a small groan, before relaxing once more. Between focusing on the scattered trigger points, and making the unintentional observation of how soft Kasumi's skin was, Ayane found herself pondering a question she's been fighting to ignore since the fall of DOATEC. A question she often loathed was even conceived in the first place, but it was getting harder for her to push it away the longer they were together. It continued to pester curiosity, like a door to door salesman who won't take no for an answer, and she reluctantly decided to open up.

"Why did you try to stop us?"

"Hmm? " the brunette hummed from below.

"You know the harm that has befallen the Mugen Tenshin clan at the hands of DOATEC, so why did you try and stop Master Hayate and I?"

Kasumi was silent for a moment, and Ayane waited patiently for her answer.

"DOATEC is a powerful organization whose influence can be traced all over the world. It's hard to tell exactly what it is their up to most of the time, and I just thought-"

"Thought what, that we needed saving? That we needed your help? Master Hayate and I are shinobi elites. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves without the help of a nukenin."

"I know, I know. I never doubted that. It's just that… I was scared." She paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. "When DOATEC kidnapped Hayate… whatever they did to him made him forget everything. He couldn't even remember his own name, and I can only pray he didn't go through what I went through. I too was kidnapped and used for their experiments. They replicated my DNA and created a surplus of clones, many of which I've encountered myself. They're violent and relentless. It's quite unsettling having to fight someone that looks and sounds like me, but it isn't me at all. I may have been powerless to help both myself and Hayate back then, but I was going to do everything I could to prevent them from taking you too."

"Hmph. You should worry more about taking care of yourself." Ayane scoffed. "You can't even row a canoe without injuring your shoulder."

Kasumi simply smiled at her sister's retort. "I suppose you're right. In any case, I'm glad the two of you weren't hurt, and I know you'll keep each other safe."

The massage didn't last much longer after that. Both girls steadily rose to their feet and brushed away any sand that clung to them.

"Thanks Ayane. That feels a lot better." said Kasumi while rotating her arm.

Ayane merely nodded, feeling quite confident in her therapeutic massage skills.

"To avoid me ever having to do that again, I'll be rowing us back." she said and started back the way they came.

Lined up long ways across the water were two neat rows of floating platforms, all of which varied in shape and size. Hitomi and Lei-Fang stood side by side at the short end of the pool, ready to take their marks in their respective lanes. They counted down, both girls springing into action they as simultaneously shouted 'go!' at one another. Nimble bodies dashed from platform to platform across the water. The Chinese girl was in the lead, but just barely, her progress halted by abrupt need to catch her balance. Hitomi landed hard on the platform next to her, causing a strong ripple to shake things up. Lei-Fang quickly recovered and leapt forward, remaining in stride with her best friend. Flesh smacked upon concrete as they took their last leaps from the water.

"I won!" Hitomi shouted excitedly.

"No way. I beat you. I landed first!" Lei-fang countered.

"Yeah right. You were so far behind me."

"It was you that was behind me and you know it."

The two friends went back and forth like this for some time, unable to come to a fair conclusion. They decided the eyes of a third party would help dissolve their disagreement.

Thick strands of rubber stretched and curved around Kokoro's body as she leaned back into her chair. Her milky white legs lingered in the sunlight, while her upper body lay under the shade provided from an outdoor table with a protruding umbrella. She tilted her head and sighed, closing her eyes behind tinted glass. It wasn't long before she heard the two girls approach her, and raised her sunglasses onto her head.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked.

"Please tell me you were watching just now. Hitomi is insisting that she won, when clearly that's not the case." said Lei-Fang.

"Your eyes are in backwards. You just can't admit that you lost." Hitomi argued back.

Kokoro looked at her two friends and shrugged. "Sorry girls, I wasn't paying any attention."

"Aw man!" Hitomi griped while crossing her arms. "That's just great. Where's Kasumi when you need her?"

"Speaking of which, where _is _Kasumi? I haven't seen her for a while." said Lei-Fang.

"Yeah, me neither."

They both looked at her Kokoro, expecting her to know of the brunette's whereabouts. She ran a hand through her hair, unsure of what to say.

"She's… taking some time to herself. Ya know, to relax."

"Hmm… I guess I can understand that. We have been all fun, all play since we got here." said Hitomi. "Can't blame her for wanting to be by herself for awhile."

"I would say the same, but I don't think she's alone." said Lei-Fang as she noticed a familiar flock of bronze hair flowing in the distance. Kokoro sat up and turned in her chair.

The three ladies stared past the metal fence and out onto the beach, where they spotted their friend in question walking along side another girl with a sleek figure and a purple bandana. They both held cones of ice cream as they strolled along the beach.

"Is that Ayane?" said Hitomi. "I thought the two of them were fighting or something?"

"Yeah same here, especially considering what happened the other day." added Lei-Fang. Kokoro simply smiled at the sight.

"Maybe they worked out the differences and made up." she said, leaning back into her chair and shifting her sunglasses back down onto her face. The two friends eyed the Japanese girl once more, perplexed.

"You seem awfully chill about this. Know something we don't?" Hitomi questioned.

"Not really." She offered. " Just glad to see their no longer fighting."

"It's just kind of bizarre seeing them get along is all. I can't help but worry."

"Kasumi's good about taking care of herself. I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, weren't you two just having your own dispute? "

"That's right!" said Lei-Fang. "Kokoro, we need you to judge the next race so we can declare a proper winner."

Just as Kokoro nodded her head in agreement, Hitomi darted back to the short end of the pool.

"First one to the starting line gets a head start!" she called out.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Lei-Fang shouted back as she quickly followed after. Kokoro smiled at her friends before taking another glance back onto the beach.

Hitomi was right, it was odd seeing the two sisters actually being cordial, and Kokoro couldn't be happier for Kasumi. The way she freely conversed with the Ayane, who for once wasn't scowling, as they trotted across the sand together brought her great relief. Another smile tugged at her lips as she nodded at the pair. _Good for you Kasumi. _

"Oy, Kokoro! We need a countdown!" Hitomi called out, drawing the Japanese girl's attention back the pool.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back as she climbed out her chair and ran over to the other side of the pool.

Kasumi and Ayane spent the rest of the afternoon together either charting through unexplored parts of the jungle, or simply lounging in the sun on one of the lesser crowded beaches the island had to offer. They barely exchanged words, maybe managing two to three sentences here and there, but that didn't bother neither one of them. A mutual satisfaction of each other's company befell the pair, and time seemed to roll by in the blink of an eye. It wasn't until dusk had fallen that the sisters called it a day headed back into their room.

Kasumi unlocked the door and hit the light switch to her right. Upon entering the living room, she noticed a medium-sized striped box covered in wrapping paper, and a blue ribbon on top. Just in front of the box sat a card that had been folded horizontally, with something scribbled across the face in cursive.

"What is that?" said Ayane as she closed the door behind them.

"I'm not sure. Definitely wasn't here this morning." Kasumi replied. She picked up the card and read it aloud _"Hey DOA girls! Nikki and I put in a lot of effort in rebuilding the resort, and hope you're all having fun. We also wanted to give you all one more gift to enjoy, straight from the charismatic man himself. Take care! - Zack."_

Ayane picked up the box with both hands and gave it a shake, trying to determine the contents of the box based its weight and shape. It was fairly light, and didn't move around a lot from the inside. It could've been anything really, and Ayane couldn't help but feel a bit cautious.

"Open it up silly." said Kasumi.

The younger sibling set the box down back on the table and tore off the wrapping paper, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it behind her. The box was black, with two giant lime green circles on opposite sides with the words 'XBOX" within them. Ayane raised a brow.

"It's a… video game console?" she said.

What's it say here?" said Kasumi as she pointed to a picture in the lower right hand corner.

Though she couldn't quite determine what the picture was, there was a small paragraph of text stating the console was made with 'state-of-the-art' technology, and that it came complete with two controllers and a free game not sold in stores. Lifting the appropriate the folds out of their slots, Ayane unveiled the styrofoam encased console, accessories, and a smaller rectangular box that looked the picture on the front. She dug it out and took a closer look.

"Dead… Or Alive… Extreme?" she recited, perplexed. She flipped the game case over to the look at the back. She noticed 3d renditions of, not only herself, but of other girls with familiar faces, all wearing bathing suits and standing along the entrance of a multi-storied hotel. Her face contorted with utter confusion as she looked on. "Did he… make a video game of us?"

She handed the game case to Kasumi, who blushed upon finding her 3d counterpart wearing a frilly, pink two piece bikini.

"Yes, it would seem so." she laughed nervously.

"That's digusting."

" I don't know, I think we all look kind of cute. It might be fun to play."

Ayane performed her signature eye roll and crossed her arms. "Video games are for children."

"Aw c'mon Ayane, please? I'll even warm up the remaining sukiyaki we have left over." Kasumi pleaded with puppy dog eyes. The younger sibling turned her head away from the brunette, attempting to defend against her sister's charm. She could still feel her gaze upon her, boring its way through her defenses. Kasumi's rounded her sister; her wide hazel eyes complimenting the small pout on her lips as she innocently blinked her silent plea. Ayane groaned.

"Alright fine. Just don't get upset when I beat you."

Kasumi pumped her fist, then dashed into the kitchen.

After taking showers and changing into their night apparel, the girls congregated back into the living area for dinner. Following the instruction manual, Ayane was able to appropriately connect the wires from the console to the TV bolted into the wall. She placed the disk in the tray, retracted it back into the console, and pressed the power button. Kasumi had just finished warming up their food by the time the game booted up the main menu. They both took a controller and sat on separate couches, just as they did the night before.

There were a handful of game mode to choose from, all of which were just digital replication of activities they could take part in on the island: volleyball, foot races across the sand, riding wave runners, and even gambling in the casino. Even though Kasumi said it was cute before, she still found it sort of jarring to be controlling a 3d model of herself that tried its best to imitate her speech and mannerism. Almost like she was looking at another clone, but at least one this was far less threatening than the others.

To her surprise, Kasumi became quite skilled at the game, quickly mastering the controls and defeating her younger sister in every game mode. Ayane had resorted to mashing buttons, and was mostly fed up after losing her third game of tug-of-war in a row. She dropped the controller onto the floor and settled back into the couch.

"This is stupid. I quit." she fumed.

Kasumi chuckled at her sister's dismay. "Already? I was really enjoying myself. Video games are kind of cool."

"If this were real, there's no way I'd lose to you."

"Don't be that way. This was all in good fun, no reason to be upset."

The sect leader wasn't having it. Kasumi sighed as she stood up and reached across the table to retrieve her sister's empty bowl. Ayane, who was feeling particularly petty at the moment, lunged out to block Kasumi's hand just as she was about grab it. The brunette's confused face was met with a faint smirk was visible, Ayane looking as if she posing a challenge. Kasumi tried again and was stopped once more.

"You gotta be faster than that." said Ayane. She saw something flash in Kasumi's eyes as she hunched over a bit further to give herself an advantage. Ayane copied the blonde, standing alongside the table with her hand suspended just above the bowl.

A classic standoff followed, both girls remaining completely still and staring each other down as they waited for the other to make a move. Without breaking eye contact, Kasumi attempted several more times to claim Ayane's bowl, but was always swatted away in swift repetition. Coming up with an idea, Kasumi reached with her left, but quickly pulled back and grabbed Ayane's wrist with her right just as she went to block, and successfully acquired the long sought dirty dish. It was Kasumi's who then smirked when Ayane looked up from where she was being held in place.

"No rules, remember?" she said.

The lavender head frowned, letting a short moment pass before using her free hand to grab the bowl. She barely touched the rim as Kasumi pulled away at the last second. She snatched herself free from her sister's grasp and unleashed a flurry of strikes directed at the object in Kasumi's left hand. Retracting and moving her arm about, the nukenin kept the bowl out of harm's way, even as going as far as flipping behind the couch just to create some distance. Ayane jumped over the table and dove after, but missed again as Kasumi tossed the bowl into the air above them. With her younger sibling keeping her eye on the prize, Kasumi took full advantage of the distraction and tickled her stomach through her t-shirt. Ayane hunched over to guard herself, allowing the bowl to fall back into Kasumi's hand before she turned and launched it into the sink behind her.

It landed among the other dishes in a loud metal clang, a pseudo fanfare for the two points that solidified her victory over her sister. There's was no time to celebrate however, because when Kasumi turned back around, she witnessed crimson eyes beaming holes of hostility right through her, ready to attack at moment. Kasumi, having already been in this situation before with much higher stakes, took her cue and darted over to the other side of the room with Ayane giving chase soon after.

The two kunoichi flipped all about the living area in a frenzy, making sure to avoid to knocking over any delicacies, or destroying the furniture. It was like they were children again, indulging in a spur-of-the-moment game of tag. Ayane had already forgotten what it was that started this fiasco, but then was easily provoked into continuing her pursuit when Kasumi paused in the door way leading to her room, and stuck out her tongue just as she did earlier that morning. She followed the brunette into the dimly room and lunged forward, this time successfully pinning her to the bed under her weight.

"See? Told you I would never lose to you." Ayane said triumphantly.

To her surprise, rather than struggling to break free, Kasumi exploded into a fit of mirth. Bewildered, the younger sibling stared at the nukenin for some time before she too began laughing. It was a genuine laughter, one not shackled by the cuffs of Ayane's repressive nature, and with how contagious the mood had become, she found herself laughing even harder the longer they went on.

From below, Kasumi admired the open smile that spread across her sister's face, and felt her chest begin to swell. She unknowingly reached up to Ayane and gently cupped her cheek in her palm. This gradually subdued Ayane's laughter as her attention was brought back to the woman underneath her.

The brunette radiated with delight, her hand unmoving from Ayane's face, and a honeyed smile gracing her features. It was the same smile that Ayane would find herself falling victim to, but something was different this time.

Small tears glided along the curves of beige cheeks, wetting her smile with a sheen that glimmered under the dim lighting. She was fixated upon this strange occurrence. A painting that she's recently gotten acquainted with, was all the sudden stained by these lost streams of water, thus changing its entire visual composition. Was she sad? But she was smiling? The younger kunoichi couldn't wrap her head around it, but she had incredible urge to wipe away the droplets and rectify the image. She shivered under her Kasumi's light touch, her fingers leaving small traces of warmth.

"I've always wanted this." said Kasumi shakily. "I've always wanted… to see you smile again."

Ayane's gaze broaden, stunned by the mystery of how someone so beautiful could look so sad. Confused at the fact that she was still smiling, even though something was bothering her to the point of crying. The urge came back, but instead of wiping away the tears, her hand took hold of Kasumi's and pressed it closer to her cheek.

"I'm so happy to…" Kasumi hesitated, unable to find the corrects words, "to just be with you again."

The younger sibling found herself snuggling into her Kasumi's palm, unsure as to why she was doing so. Those teasing sensations from last night were back, but Ayane wasn't so quick to dismiss them this time. In fact, she invited them and let them send her mind afloat. She reprised her sister's words in her head and slowly leaned forward.

Kasumi happily captured Ayane in a loving embrace, settling her head along the curve of her shoulder. She felt her sister stiffen in her arms, unsure of how to reciprocate the gesture. It was awkward, but Kasumi didn't care, giving her a small squeeze to reassure her. They lay still for the moment, enjoying the closeness. It was humanizing and affectionate, things that Ayane seldom had the opportunity to experience. The only other time she could recall such feelings was when she last spoke with Lady Ayame.

After her spat with Hayate, Ayane abandoned her mission and returned home. Her arrival had gone completely unnoticed, except under the eyes of Ayame, who found her daughter in her room holding a kunai knife to her own throat. When Ayame thwarted the young girl's attempt at her life and asked why she would harm herself, Ayane angrily shouted back that Hayate didn't love her anymore. That he would rather have Kasumi at his side instead of her. Jealousy and hurt swirled together into a tornado of frustration, rendering her into a weeping mess. Ayame then swept her daughter into her arms, holding her tightly. She explained that Hayate did love her, and that, no matter what, the laws of the clan could not break the bonds of their family. Ayane didn't quite understand at the time, but she thanked the older woman for swaying her resolve and comforting her. She even finally refer to her as 'mother' rather than 'Lady Ayame.'

She heard Kasumi sniffle and gently raised off her to look at her face. The tears had dried, and her gaze was locked staring into bronze orbs. Kasumi stared back, her hand finding her sister's face again. A thousand words ran through Ayane's mind, but didn't know what it was she wanted to say, or even why she wanted to say anything at all. So she just kept staring, speachless.

"I've missed you so much." said Kasumi.

Suddenly, something clicked in Ayane's head and she scurried away from Kasumi's touch. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes widen with shock...fear? She had lost herself again, but this time to an extent that she hadn't thought possible, especially in the company of Kasumi. She was a nukenin and her sworn enemy. How could she have let this happen?

"Ayane? What's wrong?" the brunette ventured, concerned.

Ignoring her, Ayane turned her back and scooted out the bed. She wanted to get out but her legs wouldn't budge, leaving her standing in the middle of a silent room. Kasumi saw her clench her fist and began visibly shaking. Worried, she sat up and moved to the end of the bed.

"Ayane, please. Talk to me. I'm here." she pleaded.

The sect leader straightened her back, quickly regaining her steel hard composure in a single breath. Her voice was low as she spoke.

"It's getting late. I should head back to my room." she said.

Kasumi felt herself frown. Whenever it appeared that Ayane was finally opening up, she would then abruptly shut back down and she couldn't figure out why. They would dance this harmonious duet, getting used to each other all over again, only for the performance to end with the sect leader keeping her distance and refusing to face her. It made her want to scream. It made her want to ask her all the questions that's taken residence ever since the day they stopped talking, but she knew that would only push her sister away. She had no choice but to show some restraint.

"Oh, I see." she said solemnly.

Ayane felt a rare twinge of guilt shoot through her heart, and she fought to keep her emotions in check.

"I had fun today." she bit off in a hurry, unable to catch the words before the left her mouth. She heard the brunette stir behind her.

"So did I." Kasumi replied, her voice mellow. "I'm really glad you spent the day with me. Perhaps, we could hang-out again tomorrow?"

Ayane let out a snarky breath as she closed her eyes.

"Sure, and I expect some better competition from you."

"You got it, and I'll be sure to make us some breakfast in the morning."

With that, Ayane somehow managed to regain control of her legs, and finally made her way towards the door.

"G'night Ayane." she heard the brunette say softly behind her. She stopped in the doorway and turned just enough for Kasumi to see her profile.

"G'night…"

Back in her own room, Ayane closed the door with a subtle click and dropped to her feet, her back sliding down the brushed wood as she fell. Feelings of frustration, confusion, and anger swirled violently from within, and she slammed her fist like a gavel upon the carpeted floor until her hand was red. Her fingers raked her scalp as she squeezed her head between palms. She absolutely despised this. This wasn't her, and she feared it definitely would be a hindrance to her shinobi duties. One day, Kasumi would have to fall by her blade, and there was no changing that. She knew that, therefore she couldn't afford to allow herself to become distracted anymore.

With her eyes now adjusted to the darkness, she had no problem shuffling her way over to her duffle bag, unzip the main pouch, and retrieve one of her twin Fuma Kodachi swords. She unsheathe the blade, a pale light tracing its razor edge as the moon peaked through her window. Tilting the reverse end to her forehead, she began chanting a mantra she would always recite before beginning an assigned mission. It helped her keep her focus, and made sure she wasted no effort when assassinating her target.

* * *

**Author's notes: *SIGH* Finally, the set up is all out of the way and I can finally get to the part that made me want to write this story in the first place! This chapter differs from how I had it in my outline, but I think the changes I made worked out better in the end. The massage scene almost didn't make the cut. I only wanted it as to reference the gameplay aspect that can be found in the Xtreme games, but I found a way to make it work. Other than that, it was just a challenge of not jumping the gun on Ayane's emotions. In any case, I'm super excited for chapter 4 and I hope the rest of you are too.**

**Oh, btw. I released Chapter 1 the same day DOA6 released in America, but I only just recently acquired the game. If anyone wants to add me on PS4, my PSN name is FreezingAura.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm out here Muramasa-san!" Kasumi called back into the house as she stretched to reach the clothesline above her.

A few moments later, the sliding screen door a ways behind her opened up, and an old man stepped out onto the patio. He was a small old man; his wrinkled face flaunting twin bushy eyebrows, and a belly length beard that was white as snow. He was dressed in a darkly faded gi, a brown apron, and a pair of geta sandals that clacked on the wooden boards. Kasumi placed the shoulder of a cotton shirt into the clothespin, then swiftly turned to greet the old man with a dutiful bow.

"Good morning, Muramasa-san." she said,

"Good morning, Kasumi." the old man replied, his voice hoarse and muffled. Bent at the knee with his fists along his back, he tilted his gaze to where the sun sat just above the autumn trees. "It's another beautiful day, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, the weather is wonderful, even though the leaves have already started to change. The garden is always so pretty this time of the year, so I thought I'd take this opportunity to hang laundry before it becomes too cold to do so."

She reached into the woven basket at her feet, and stretched out another article of clothing along the line. Her hair was neatly tied up in a pony tail that lightly grazed the shoulder of her blue kimono, and she wore tabi socks and sandals on her feet. The old man silently observed her, scratching his beard as she gaily continued her chores.

"You do often remind me of your mother." he said. "She too was able to find joy in even something as mundane as laundry. As long as she was outside in the nature, all was well in her world."

Kasumi felt a smile tug on her lips. She had forgotten the gentle weapon-smith used to care for her mother in his young age. She looked to cloudless skies above her, recalling the memories of days long gone.

"I used to follow my mother out into our own garden back home. She never had to ask for my help, I was always happy to lend a hand. Over time, I found it to be relaxing and it just became habitual. Sometimes, I would even trouble Hayate and father for their dirty clothing, just so I had an excuse to do laundry."

The brunette laughed to herself, remembering how Hayate once referred to her as a 'pest' when she once bothered him during his studies. She thought to spill ink on his clothing to get back at him, but she knew her father would be displeased. So she instead shuffled into the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. She was then asked to set the table, to which Kasumi would always set an extra plate, in the hopes that one day her best friend would come join them.

As the memory faded, her smile sagged and she tilted her gaze to basket below her, suddenly feeling cold despite the lack of a breeze.

"I miss them." she said softly.

Muramasa trotted further out onto the patio, stopping on the edge of the three step staircase. His thumbs rolled up and down his indexes as he hummed a sigh.

"Yes, I can imagine how such a tumultuous tribulation could weigh on you. Though I may not always agree with the ways of the clan, those rules have been upheld since before even _I_ was born. What a shame it is to be torn away from family by outdated traditions." He cleared his throat upon noticing her disheartened stance. "However, you have done well in staying strong and fighting for the people you love. Even faced with the fiercest of adversity, you never faltered in your feelings nor beliefs. That is nothing short of admirable and valiant."

A ghost of a smile traced her lips. Although she knew her overarching issue of wanting to return home couldn't be solved, she found happiness in knowing that. someone was even noticing her efforts, let alone willing to them praise them. She let out a breath, and her eyes wandered to the red and orange forest around them

"I have to admit, it feels like I don't know what I'm doing half the time. It seems no matter what I do, nothing every truly gets resolved, so no progress was ever made. I can't help but to feel like I'm doing something wrong, but I'm so at a loss as to how correct my mistakes. It's hard."

She turned back to the old man again, her smile now genuine and bright.

"So I really am happy to hear your praises. It really means a lot t me. I thank you very much for your kind words."

The old man felt the wrinkles along his face grow warm.

"Oh my, making an old man like me blush. With the heart of gold you have Kasumi, you deserve all the praise in the world." he joked, causing them to share a brief a laugh. "But in all earnestness, it has been the pleasure having you here. I feel like you've done more for me than I have done for you, so I'm more than happy to lift your spirits whenever you're feeling down."

"I so thank you very much."

She punctuated her appreciation with a bow. Muramasa returned the gesture with a nod before he stepped back into the house with the promise of hot tea.

Kasumi returned to her chores, only to be interrupted when a violent breeze swooped in from the east, causing the surrounding forest to erupt in a applause of shimmering leaves. It seemed to come from out of nowhere; the weather being rather tame just moments ago, and persisted in overstaying its welcome. Kasumi clutched the end her kimono, and turned her back in attempt to keep the laundry from blowing away. The wind let up shortly afterward, but it seemed to have left behind a guest. A sharp spark tingled at the back of her neck, and she could sense someone approaching from the forest. Their footsteps became more apparent the closer they drew near, but Kasumi gave the presence no attention, opting instead to reach back into the basket.

Stiff stomps of boots upon gravel and rock soon became soft shuffles through grass, before suddenly coming to a stop just behind her. Kasumi simply stretched out a woven sheet and held it above her head.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Spoke the unannounced guest. Their voice was feminine and smug. "I should've suspected as much. Muramasa-san is never one to turn down someone in need. But for you to take advantage of his kindness… I'm utterly disgusted."

Tucking the sheet under her chin, the brunette shimmied over to an open spot on the line and adjusted the clothespins to their proper lengths.

"Although I guess this bodes much better than posing a school girl. _That _almost got your little friend in serious trouble. It's a good thing she was a competent fighter, otherwise she may have gotten hurt."

Taking one end in each hand, Kasumi stretched the sheet above her one last time, stood on her tippy toes, and hung it high and wide enough so that the other end didn't touch the dirt below.

"I let her go of course, she posed no real threat, nor did I have time for child's play. You're my real target after all, and frankly…I've grown tired of this game of cat and mouse."

Taking a moment to adjust her kimono along her hips, Kasumi heaved a quiet sigh before turning to face her assailant.

"Hello there Ayane." she said calmly, "It's good to see you again."

She watched as the younger sibling unfolded her arms and placed one hand on hips, her ruby red eyes unmoving and staring daggers right through her.

"I'm here to kill you… 'traitor'."

It had been a little over a month since the time on New Zack Island. Kasumi had gone back into hiding under the roof of Muramasa's generosity, all the while trying to track the whereabouts of the bio weapon made in her image. She hadn't heard from Helena, nor had she found clues on her nightly scouting trips outside the village. Without much to go off of, all she could do was wait and occupy her time with chores and training. But even that sometimes proved to be difficult.

Her mind sought distraction in the form of her younger sister, remembering how joyous it was to enjoy her company. Reminding her of the moment they ate dinner, or when they watched the sunrise together. How they fussed about in the living room and shared a laugh after some light-hearted competition. How Ayane unexpectedly retuned her affections when she embraced her. How she then abruptly tore herself away and was seemingly upset with the brunette, despite not ever saying so. How Kasumi awoke the next morning and waited for Ayane to emerge from her room for breakfast, but she never did. It wasn't until that Kasumi knocked on her door that she realized it was ajar, and she walked in to find no sign of Ayane or any of her luggage.

After a hurried conversation with the hotel clerk, she learned that her sister checked out sometime after she returned to her room for the night. With the amount of traffic the island was receiving due to its grand reopening, Kasumi figured it wouldn't be hard for the lavender head to stowaway on one of the many cruise ship that was set for departure. Needless to say, she was crushed.

Even now, the feeling was still pretty dense, and she couldn't help but feel that it was somehow it was her fault that Ayane left. It didn't help that she was also confused as to why Ayane would go to such lengths to get away from her, just as they seemed to be bonding again. Kasumi knew she was far from being Ayane's favorite person in the world, so she couldn't understand why the younger kunoichi endured accompanying her, if she rather get away from her altogether?

Was she just humoring her, or was it a ruse to lure her into a false sense of security? Kasumi didn't want to believe either one of those things. She couldn't. Mainly because, when Ayane hugged her, it felt _real_. She didn't get the feeling that her sister was deceiving her, or even held the slightest amount of malice towards her in those moments. It was as if there was a side of Ayane that accidentally seeped out, and apparently Kasumi wasn't meant to see, since the younger sibling was so quick to patch the leak.

In the end of it all however, her brief comradery with her sister only left her with more questions than answers.

She studied the younger kunoichi, and it was clear that she meant business. Her garb was comprised a gray bodysuit and a black tunic that housed the crest of the Hajimon sect right above her left breast. Her shoulders, sleeves, and ever her tabi-style shoes were fitted with armor that was light enough to not weigh her down, but also durable enough to defend even against bullets. Her twin Fuma kodachi dangled at her sides, neatly tucked away within their sheathes.

Staring back into her sister's aggressive glare, she couldn't help but feel this shouldn't be happening. Taking into account the many quarrels they've engaged in before, this instance in particular felt…amiss. Something in the younger kunoichi's eyes caused Kasumi to falter, not out of fear, but of fatigue. She felt the many years of this long lasting battle weighing her down into the dirt, planting her feet still until she was reminiscent of a wilted sunflower. The heated beams of Ayane's scrutiny only served to make her shrivel faster.

Unable to hold the stare any longer, Kasumi uncomfortably latched one arm around the other and adverted her gaze.

"How… did you find me?"

The lavender head let out an irritable breath, resigning to crossing her arms once more.

"It's my job to find you. What, did you think I was incapable? Is that what you're implying?"

"No, not at all."

"So what it is then? That I would just give up and fail my sworn duty as a shinobi?"

"No, that's not -"

"You dare scoff at my diligence? I am the leader of the Hajimon sect, and I will not take such disrespect from a filthy nukenin such as yourself!" Ayane points down at the brunette. "Your time has come, and you will not be leaving this place alive."

Kasumi closed her eyes as she felt a sting in her chest. Her throat felt dry and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. She shook her head, not wanting to believe anything that was happening, but as she reopened her eyes, she came to a compromise with her reality.

"Why?" she started softly. "Why must we go on fighting each other? Why does this keep happening. Why… did you decide to leave… without saying goodbye?"

The sect leader stood firm, her brow furrowing with anger as she clicked her teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I have to sit here and listen to you. You're just another target who has yet to be exterminated."

"… Why do you hate me so much?"

Tears longing to be shed dampened her tone. She tighten her grip on her arm dejectedly. Ayane sneered at the older sibling, repulsed and unimpressed.

"Pathetic. I'm ashamed that our clan has produced such a coward, let alone one of my own blood." said Ayane.

That seemed to put in a rise in Kasumi's demeanor. She slowly released the grip on her arm and met Ayane's eyes with tilted frown. They stared at each other, letting the silence breathe between them as the wind caused a fuss in the leaves.

"Back then," said Kasumi, "I hadn't thought it possible, but… I was finally able to see you smile again. Words can't describe the amount the joy I felt."

The brunette took a small step forward and Ayane immediately clutched the sheathed sword resting upon her hip, making Kasumi stop in her tracks. She was not afraid, on contrary even, but she dared not to take another step.

"Did those moments really mean nothing to you, Ayane?"

She witnessed the sect leader swiftly draw her sword and point it directly at her, making sure to keep stern eye contact.

"There's no one to save you now, and if you think this time is going to turn out like before, then you will be sorely mistaken."

It dawned on Kasumi that asking further questions would be a lost cause. Ayane would not answer her, but even with a sword point directly at her, the nukenin lacked the will to defend herself. She felt depleted, like her life force had been siphoned, and she didn't even care. Her well being was no longer a matter of importance, and she was quick to adapt such rash thinking.

"I see… very well."

Ayane observed Kasumi lift the bottom her kimono and stepped out of her sandals, presumably preparing for the fight to come, but when the nukenin then proceeded to bend down and sit in a seiza position; eyes closed with her hands in her lap, it caused the lavender head to raise a brow. She became even more perplexed when she noticed the brunette was smiling.

"If that is what you wish… then I will not resist."

Ayane stared in disbelief, only deterring her sight to shake her head free of shock.

"What are you trying to pull?" she questioned, peeved.

"I will not fight you. If I you have come to kill me, then I will make no attempts to defend myself."

Ayane heard herself laugh, but wasn't sure if it was in her head or if she had actually done it out loud.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're begging for mercy now? Have you lost your honor?"

"I am not begging, nor do I find honor in fighting my own sister. If this is the only way to resolve this conflict, then so be it."

"Like hell it is!" Ayane yelled, causing Kasumi's forced smile to fall. "I did not suffer countless embarrassing defeats, just for you to suddenly want to give up. No, you're going to get up and fight me, and I will beat you!"

"You've grown strong Ayane, that much I can tell. I do not see the point in having another bout when-"

"This isn't about you! For once, this isn't about you! God, you're so damn selfish! You have no idea what I've gone through to get where I am today. I wasn't handed my place in life just because I was born like you."

Kasumi paused for a moment, meeting her sister's eye.

"… Ayane… is that what this is about?"

"Shut up!"

The lavender head stabbed the sword in the Kasumi's direction, making the older sibling flinch in place.

"You've got some nerve, but you obliviously no longer have any shame or honor. To think that the 'princess' of the Mugen Tenshin clan would be reduced to greedy coward. You make me sick! How is that someone like you was ever able to beat me?"

"I'm sorry Ayane, but I wish to no longer fight you. I never wanted - "

Kasumi was cut short when the blunt force of Ayane's guarded shin came swiping across her face. Before she even realized what happened, Ayane stepped forward and kicked her again, forcing her onto her back. The nukenin lay sprawled on her back as her sister towered over her.

"You don't get to be sorry." Ayane yelled. "You don't get to be anything! You can't even muster up the enthusiasm to defend yourself. Killing you now would be a waste of time."

Kasumi got to her hands and knees before wiping away the bit of blood that spilled from her lip.

"I'm sorry that I was vain. I thought that, even as a nukenin, I could protect you and the rest of the clan, but I see now I just ended up in your way. This has gone on far too long, and I can't do this anymore. I want you to kill me, Ayane. Please… put an end to this."

"I said shut-up!"

Ayane continued her assault on Kasumi, who cried out in pain from below. An assortment of stomps to head and heavy blows to the body hammered down on her, until she was met with another swift kick to the face. Breathing heavily, the sect leader stared down at her sister's dirtied and bruised face, feeling her anger rising even still at the sight of Kasumi's listlessness. The brunette coughed as she rolled onto her side to clutch her stomach, but Ayane rolled her right side up again with her foot, and pointed the sword to her neck.

"Fight back damnit!" she yelled.

"I will not." the nukenin muttered weakly.

"Fine! Then I'll be sure to bring you back to the village in pieces."

Ayane kneeled down, both hands on the end of the hilt as she daringly pressed the blade against the base of Kasumi's throat. Her head felt on fire and she could feel her blood boiling over, just waiting to explode into a fit rage that would put an end to her sister's miserable existence. However, somewhere in the back in the mind, she knew such a hollow victory would not bring her fulfillment, so she sought to stir Kasumi to rise to occasion one last time.

"This is it Kasumi. There's no turning back and there's no other way out of this, do you understand? If you don't fight now, I will kill you!"

It appeared that, whatever vigor the brunette had left to offer, had fluttered away right in that exact instance. She remained silent, feeling the cold stainless steel tauntingly lap at her skin.

"Say something!" Ayane shouted.

It was then that Kasumi found the energy to bring her hand to her sister's face, just as she did the last night they spent together on the island. She stared directly back at Ayane, her bruised features gradually coming to full bloom.

"I never thought anything like this could happen between us. I never thought this would be our fate. But if it must be, then I'm glad I was able to see you one last time… I love you, Ayane."

A sudden headache struck Ayane: echoes of Kasumi's honeyed words all came flooding back at once. The voices all clamored together into a muddy noise that bounced off the walls of her skull, and visually recreated every scène, every detail, every smile. That damned smile.

She wanted to fall it - _oh_ how she wanted to fall into it. Fall back into the embrace they once shared, and let her sister's warmth and affections coddle as she -

_"Ayane."_

_No._

_"Ayane?"_

_No!_

The fire burst and scorched her from within. She felt herself raise the sword above her head, let out a feral growl as she plunged it as hard she could beneath her.

Something wet splashed onto her face. It was hot and she felt it steam against her cold cheek. She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and she heard her heartbeat coyly announce its return. Her eyes peeled open to find Ayane still kneeling over her.

More hot splashes wetted her face, but the way Ayane was gripping the hilt made it so that she couldn't see her face. Mere inches away to her right was the sword, halfway buried into the earth.

"How dare you.." growled Ayane shakily. "How dare you say something like that to me? Who do you think you are!?"

"Ayane…" Kasumi tried. The younger sibling shook her head.

"You have no right saying that to me, not after what you've put me through! I've endured constant ridicule and scrutiny for years. No one wanted me. Everyone rejected me, and never knew why… until she told us. Until she told us of my cursed conception. The very thing that gave life to me was held a secret from no one, but myself. And no one did anything about it!"

"I never rejected you, you were still my friend!" Kasumi pleaded. "Even after we were told the truth, it didn't change anything."

"It changed everything! Everything was put into perspective. Why everyone treated me like I was some diseased ridden rodent. Why you were always treated like royalty. Not even my own mother wanted anything to do with me!"

"That's not true! Mother loved you, still does, and so do I! I'm sure there's a way to make things right, if you just give me a chance - "

"You idiot, can you not see why that can't happen? I'm supposed to kill you! You, who was always adored, nourished, and praised by everyone while I had no one! I was even forced to kill the man who raised me!"

"But you still had me! I still considered you my best friend, even after you wanted nothing to do with me. I tried to reach out for you, I tried to protect you!"

"I didn't need protection!" Ayane shot back. "Especially not from you! Every day I watched the whole village celebrate just the fact that you existed like you were some goddess, and I hated you for it. I hated that everyone would stop what they were doing and grovel at your feet, just because you shared the same air as them. I hate that your natural radiance outshined any and everything I could've done to finally get noticed. And then you left… Everyone mourned the council's decision, and they hated me more for having to be the one to find you. Your influence was still so strong that even when Hayate joined me to hunt you down, he disobeyed his orders and chose you. _You,_ an exiled nukenin over me! I followed every instruction, every command, and completed every task all to prove myself, but it never matter. I am cursed. I am the unwanted. I am the stained reminder of my father's impudence, and for that alone, I must be persecuted! So I say it gain: you have no right feeling sorry for yourself. You have no right forfeiting your life! You have no right to act like the victim in all this until you have suffered as I have suffered! You have no right to tell me that you love me, because I can't be loved!"

With her arms now too heavy to keep their grip, the young kunoichi let them swing down by her sides, revealing her tearful face. Kasumi choked and her chest suddenly tightened.

Ayane's confession was more than she could've imagined, but it all made sense now. Why the villagers didn't want them to play together, why Ayane could never have dinner with them, why she held such resentment towards her, everything really. Kasumi couldn't believe how blind she was, how unaware she was of her sister's feelings and way of living. It was enough to make her feel physical pain, wanting her to break her down with guilt and despair. But, she held her ground, baring the truth and taking responsibility for her shortcomings.

"You're right…" she spoke softly. "I have no right to feel sorry for myself. I had no idea of the pain you've endured all this time. I had no idea of the loneliness I made you feel. I'm sorry for that. I'm so sorry I've never noticed, and I'm sorry I was never able to make things right… But you're wrong about one thing. You can be loved. I never accepted a fate to which I always fought someone who meant so much to me. So even if you hated me, I never stopped loving you all this time."

"…Shut up…" Ayane muttered.

Kasumi reached for the younger girl who quickly shuffled away from her, which incidentally gave the brunette enough room to sit up again. She scooted close enough to feel her shaking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there before. I'm sorry I left you alone. And I'm sorry that I never told you any of this before it was too late. I beg for your forgiveness. I beg you to please believe that my feelings are real."

"Shut up, you're lying!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are!" she snapped back. "It doesn't make any sense! I was jealous of you. I knew it wasn't your fault, but I was still jealous. I resented you. I tried to kill you! How can you ask _me_ for forgiveness? How can you love someone like me?"

Kasumi scooted closer still until she was able to wrap her arms around Ayane, embracing her from behind. She lay her head along her shoulder and squeezed her tight.

"Because we're family. We've always been so." she cries, overcome with emotion. "But even more than that, you're my best friend. I've always held you dear in my heart. Nothing will ever change that. I swear to you. I love you!"

Ayane's eye widened; _"The laws of the clan cannot break the bonds of blood."_

Lady Ayame's voice resonated in her ears, Kasumi's warmth flooded along her backside, and the hurricane of emotions swirling in utter chaos threatened her to tear apart… she was rendered helpless. Small whimpers escaped from her as slight shudders coursed throughout her body. She attempted to tear out of Kasumi's hold, but the brunette only held on tighter to thwart her escape.

"Let go of me! Let me go!"

"No, not this time. I won't let go!"

The sect leader struggled for a bit, but her attempts were futile. She was wearing herself out, and the tears still refused to stop. She gave in, letting it all overcome her. Small whimpers became a full on sob as she sunk into the embrace, turning in her sister's arms to place her head just below her own and returned the favor. She cried, and kept crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kasumi! I'm so sorry!"

The brunette straightened her back and reposition themselves, so that she could hold her sister more firmly against her.

"It's ok, it's ok now. I'm here for you. I'm here." she replied with her own tears.

"I don't deserve this! After everything I've done, I don't deserve your love. I've done so many horrible things."

"Even so, my feelings never faltered. This is all I've ever wanted. Just this."

"But I _hurt_ you Kasumi! I can't be forgiven so easily."

Kasumi shook her head.

"We've hurt each other, sometimes without even knowing it. What's important now is that we're honest with one another."

"But-"

"Ayane."

The younger sibling looked up from her sister's chest, staring apologetically into orbs of majestic bronze.

"Do you hate me?" Kasumi asked.

The answer arrived immediately in her heart but, as she kept her gaze locked with the brunette's, words seemed to have temporarily escaped her.

"I - I don't hate you. I don't hate you Kasumi!" she blurted, forcing out the response. Her reply was received with a genuine smile, the one that always filled Ayane with adoration.

"Then there's nothing fret over." Kasumi bent forward just enough to lay a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

Feeling another swell of emotion take over her, Ayane tighten her grip on her sister's kimono and buried her face in her sister's bosom.

They held one another even long after their tears subsided, amply moving from sitting in the middle of the yard, to leaning up against the wooden porch steps. Kasumi's hand brushed through Ayane's short hair while the other rested on the small of her back. The lavender head's grip never loosened, not even during their relocation. She stirred a bit, propping herself to get more comfortable, only to resubmit herself to Kasumi's soothing touch. This brought a delighted gleam to the nukenin's face, and she settled herself more comfortably against the steps.

Not far from where they sat stood an old man whose back was pressed against the sliding door. It appeared that he was successful in keeping his presence hidden, and his mustache turned up into a grin as he marched off into the kitchen to make some fresh tea.

-tbc


	5. Chapter 5

If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of Kasumi's chest beneath her, Ayane wouldn't have thought this moment to be real. Her cheek, damp from her drying tears, eagerly pressed against the exposed skin that her sister's kimono couldn't quite cover. She lay there docile and smitten, like a newborn settling into the soft folds of their mother's bosom. The brunette did not deter this behavior, in fact she invited it as she cuddled her sister in a loving embrace. She was quite amused when she learned just how clingy Ayane could be, evident by the way the younger kunoichi would pinch the end of her sleeves whenever she moved. She meant only to adjust how they were sitting, but Ayane took it as if she were getting up to leave. Kasumi would then respond by cocooning her in her arms, and press her lips into strands of lavender, hoping to convey the idea that she wasn't going anywhere.

The feel of slim fingers gently brushing through her hair, was even more soothing than Ayane could've imagined. She didn't know when she allowed her eyes to close, but taking a nap didn't sound like a bad idea right now.

Having travelled all the way from the village on foot, the trek had admittedly left the sect leader a bit fatigued, and the unexpected emotional episode only furthered her exhaustion. Despite this, Ayane refused to succumb to slumber. She rather lie awake and soak in this moment for what it was. She thought she should talk, but she didn't know what to say. By the looks of it though, Kasumi was unbothered by the silence between them, and Ayane thankful that she was. She'd prefer the silence over words any day.

Talking was never Ayane's strong suit. In fact, she was discouraged from it at a young age. All she needed to know was how to fight and follow orders. There was never a need for her to speak her mind or relay her feelings, nor were there ever any inquires. She was raised to be a killer, cold and void of emotion.

The Hajimon sect was the Mugen Tenshin clan's covert military unit. Blind obedience was something that was taught to Ayane early on in life, but she was also taught to keep a razor sharp focus at all times. Obeying commands from higher authority was never an issue, but over the past couple months, 'focusing' was one thing Ayane seemed to struggle with.

Upon returning to her village from New Zack Island, Ayane immediately reported to the head masters, and informed them that the whereabouts concerning Alpha-152 were still unknown, but the new head of DOATEC was keeping constant worldwide surveillance. She also included that Helena Douglas was committed to being their ally, and could be trusted for now.

Upon being dismissed from her debriefing, the sect leader's usual itinerary would consist of visiting the Tenjimon palace, in hopes of finding Hayate either in his study with his nose in a book, or somewhere by the river in the forest behind the palace, where he would often meditate. He would welcome her back home and praise her on her success, things Ayane often looked forward to when returning from a mission. But on that day, she was mostly disimpassioned about the idea, and opted to return to her quarters instead.

As the days went on, her mind was plagued with thoughts of Kasumi and the handful of moments they shared together. During missions, she would hear her sister's annoying, high pitched voice in the back of her head, compelling her to frequently look over her shoulder, even though she knew the nukenin could never be there. This would continue all the way back to her quarters, where she was often denied the luxury of sleep because, whenever she closed her eyes, she was met with the image of that stained and elegant smile. It would remind her of their shared embrace. It would remind her of the tears, that for some reason caused a whirlwind of unwanted emotions, and kept her spiraling. That's why she left, she had no choice. She had to distance and rid herself of these impudent, feeble feelings. A trial easier said than to overcome she soon found out. She came to the conclusion that there was only one true way to resolve her dilemma … She had to find Kasumi, and kill her.

It didn't dawn on the sect leader until now, the reason she desperately sought to diminish those impressions. It was all because she was supposed to hate the nukenin. That hatred was suppose to fuel her into completing her task, which would finally allow her to step from underneath her sister's shadow, but when the moment finally came… she couldn't do it, and she didn't understand why. She didn't understand why her hidden insecurities kept spilling from her lips, like a faucet that couldn't be tuned off. Everything Kasumi had said to her, even though she knew was wasn't supposed to, she believed it all. The love she had for her was real… and frightening.

She was scared to admit that she actually _yearned_ to be held, to be told that she was loved and cherished. The isolation she's endured, the nightmares that persistently haunted her, and the loneliness she carried were all things she detest, but that were all she knew. After being discarded by both her fathers _and_ her half brother, it was hard for Ayane to trust anyone emotionally. She felt even more an outcast than she did as a child.

To this day members of the clan still whispered their disapproval of her role in leadership, and harassed her about her cursed blood. Repressing her emotions was all she could to do to ensure she was able to put one foot in front of the other.

But at this moment, as she lay snug in her sister's arms, none of that mattered any longer. All the tension and anxiety that weighed her down had lifted, and not once in her life had she ever felt so liberated.

All this time she let her rage and animosity withhold her from such benevolence, and for what, petty revenge? How utterly asinine! To think had she actually gone through with her intentions, she would be clutching a corpse right now instead.

Her heart sank at that thought. The fact of the matter was she came so close in preventing this moment from ever happening, and Kasumi was going to allow let her do it. She willing forfeited her life, but not only that, it felt as if her decision was premeditated.

The sect leader didn't bother hiding her presence upon confronting her sister, whereas had the target had been anyone else she definitely would have. She knew that Kasumi could feel her approaching long before she started speaking. Nonetheless, the nukenin ignored her and continued hanging her laundry. At first Ayane thought she was psyching her out, perhaps baiting her into a trap of some sort. She realized now it was neither one of those things. The brunette had already decided she wasn't going to fight, and readily resigned to her demise.

"Kasumi?"

It had been so long since either one of them spoke; Ayane suddenly breaking the silence nearly made the brunette jump.

"Yes, Ayane?" Kasumi answered as gently as she could.

Hesitation stifled her words, leaving the older sibling's response left hanging and met only by silence. Ayane knew what she wanted to say, but was having trouble finding a way to tactfully approach the topic. Mainly because she was afraid of the answer she may receive.

"Earlier when we were… Were you really - I mean… I wasn't going to stop and you just-"

She was amazed at how timid she had suddenly become. Just that morning she had been stern and demanding, ruthless even, but now, just _thinking_ that she ever held ill feelings for sister was unnerving. Knots formed in her stomach, and her almost imperceptive shaking would've went unnoticed had Kasumi not been holding her. Keeping the hold secure, the brunette sat the pair upright and forced the younger sibling eye level.

"It's okay. You can talk to me. I'm here now, Ayane."

Ayane wished she hadn't said that. She also wished Kasumi wasn't staring at her, through her so tenderly. Her bronze irises appeared golden in the afternoon lighting, and the undying kindness she found swimming within them was too much to bare. She wanted to hide, keep out of sight of such splendor, but the way Kasumi held her in place made that impossible, so she resolved to simply looking away.

"Were you really just going to… let it end like that? I mean - let yourself be killed?"

Kasumi felt her sister flinch after finally managing to get it all out. The question itself struck her as odd.

Previously whenever Ayane asked her a question, it was under some assumption that the nukenin was looking down on her, or that there might be an ulterior motive. However, the current question posed to her held no such pretenses, only carrying the weight of concern never before expressed by the sect leader.

"I was." Kasumi responded.

The answer was short and heavy, confirming what Ayane had already suspected, but it was the audible smile in Kasumi's voice that brought her glance back to her. The mild confusion in her eyes paired with the tilt of her head voiced an unspoken question, and it was now Kasumi's turn to look away.

"For so long now, I've wished nothing more than to return home and be reunited with everyone. But with every passing day, I had to come to terms that my wish would more than likely remain unfulfilled. I had to learn to live with the choices I've made, and hopefully find a way to rectify my mistakes."

"Mistakes? What do you mean?"

The brunette inhaled deeply, then exhaled before continuing.

"I… didn't run away just to get revenge for what Raidou had done. I ran away… because I was afraid. With Hayate comatose, I was now heir to the throne and I wasn't ready. I couldn't handle that kind of pressure. I couldn't even protect my own family, so how was I suppose to protect a whole village?" -she turned back to Ayane- "That's why I was so proud when I learned that you had become the leader of the Hajimon. I admired your bravery and your duty to the clan. You inspired me and made me want to change, made me want to become stronger. But no matter what I did, things only seemed to become progressively worse. Hayate's kidnapping and amnesia, Alpha-152 and my other clones, and then there was you."

Kasumi's hands shuddered at her backside, and Ayane grew the urge to embrace her sister once more. The idea came so naturally, like something dormant had finally awakened within her, but the act was still something she wasn't quite used to doing, so she simply listened as Kasumi continued.

"I lost my home. I lost my identity. I lost my best friend. I lost my way... I didn't know how to correct my failings - still don't, and I always felt trapped under the weight of my decisions. All the hiding, running, and fighting… Why? Why am I doing all this? Why am I even here? Sure Muramasa-san would sing praises of me from time to time, but deep down I knew I was doing more harm than good. I figured the animosity you held for me could be quelled if I gave myself up. That way, I couldn't cause anyone anymore trouble, and even my own inner turmoil would be resolved."

The brunette raised her gaze to the clouds, and let out a giggle that was more cynical than joyous.

"Selfish, I know. That's most likely why all this happened in the first place. It would appear that in the end, I never would've learned my lesson."

"No, that's not true!" Ayane cried.

Taken aback, Kasumi could hardly believe Ayane's unexpected burst of emotion, and Ayane thought the same. Her face was even beginning to flare, but the uncomfortable tightness in her chest was compelled her to speak.

"You're not selfish Kasumi! This is all my fault. Raidou's blood runs through me and it was my curse that brought him back to the village. It was my curse that set everything in motion! Had I never been born, none of this would be happening…"

Kasumi gently cupped Ayane's face in her hands.

"But had you never been born, then I would have never had a little sister."

"You would've been better off that way!"

Swirls of guilt stricken the lavender head, and she felt even more undeserving than she did previously. No matter how times Kasumi assured her that she forgave her, Ayane still couldn't shake the feeling that the brunette's affections were wasted on her. After all, she hadn't done anything in return to show she wanted to mend their relationship. To her knowledge, all she ever did was oppress her with strings of hurtful words and violence. It made no sense to her as to why Kasumi would continue to try and fix things between them, nor how she didn't come to hate her back.

"I was jealous and angry. We were sisters of shared blood, but I was the one casted out. I was the everyone hated and kicked in the streets. I wanted to get rid of you, I wanted to replace you. I wanted to hurt you like- " she paused, letting out a small gasp. "I wanted to hurt you…like they hurt me. I projected the pain I went through onto you. I wasn't just exacting my revenge on you. I was also using you to get even with life. Tell me… what's the benefit in having a sister like that?"

She loathed the hot streaks that ran down her face, but she couldn't stop them. What was she crying for herself for? Kasumi was the victim in all this, and yet it was her own disdain that moved her to tears. If either one of them were to be called selfish, it should be her. She was supposed to be consoling Kasumi, not lamenting her own sorrows. She should be begging for her mercy, asking for forgiveness, she should be apologizing… she _should _be apologizing, the second time ringing much louder in her head. But the words didn't come out. Just the continuous ardent sobs of her narcissism. She hated it.

Abruptly, she was pulled forward into a crushing embrace, where her head rested in the crook of her sister's neck. She could smell the faint scent of honeydew within in her hair.

"You were just in pain." said Kasumi. "You were just lonely. That wasn't really you. I know it wasn't."

"But so were you! You were just as lonely and just as much in pain, and you never held that against me. I, on the other hand, never even gave the thought the time of day. I was so wrapped in my own vendetta, I never even considered what you were going through."

"It's okay. I forgive you, remember? None of that matters now."

"No, I can't accept that! I don't deserve your forgiveness!"

Ayane pushed off her sister and held her gaze in a stern stare.

"Kasumi… you are a beautiful and an enchanting light. Ever since we were young, I've always thought that. Being able to play, laugh, or just be around you always made me happy. You were always kind, and that kindness was still given even when I refused it. You still cared for me, even though I'm a curse. I do not even have the decency to _ask_ for your forgiveness, let alone for you to grant it to me."

Kasumi had never seen so much vulnerability and emotion painted on her sister's face before. It was peculiar to think that these same crimson red eyes used to carry so much scorn, were now teeming with empathy and concern. She could feel how apologetic she was. She could feel how much she actually meant to the young kunoichi.

"Even still… I cannot find it in me to reject you." she reassured. "Even if you would've killed me, I would still love you. That's just how it's always been. I could never hate you, Aya-chan."

Ayane had long forgotten the childhood nickname given her to by her older sibling, but she knew exactly why she was using it in this instance. It was to signify that, no matter what argument may be brought up, Kasumi would still going forgive her. She looked into the brunette's eyes, searching for any trace of bitterness, doubt - any small shred of malice toward her, and there was none. Plagued with disbelief, and her hands scrambled to feel Kasumi's face, so that she could be sure that the shining smile in front of her was real.

"I swear…" Ayane choked on an oncoming cry, "I swear I won't hurt you again. I'll find a way to make all this up to you. I swear it."

The smile facing her widen and was allied with a simple nod. Ayane tried her best to replicate the smile, as her thumb delicately brushed just under Kasumi's eyelid to wipe away a tear. But as she did so, she saw her sister wince under her touch and hiss through the teeth. Ayane backed away confused, until the noticed the slight bruises along her cheek bone and jaw. She instantly felt regret.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, on the verge of sounding frightened. "I'm so sorry. I had forgotten - I didn't mean to - "

"It's okay, it's okay Ayane. I'm fine, see?"

Dejected, the sect leader avoided eye contact. She felt so stupid. She went and hurt Kasumi after just promising to never to do so. But, following through on her second promise, she didn't allow herself to wallow in her mistake, and quickly sought a solution.

"I can treat your wounds. I have medical supplies with me." she said.

"Oh… thank you!" Kasumi replied. "But that won't be necessary. There are supplies inside we can use."

Ayane paused for a moment, skeptical. "I don't think… I'm allowed to-"

"I'm inviting you in." Kasumi countered." Besides, Muramasa-san surely knows you're here by now. He's probably been trying to keep some tea warm for the both us."

Ayane still wasn't sure, but she had little room to argue. She rose to her feet, helped Kasumi rise to hers, and followed her inside.

Aside from minor swelling and a tiny cut along her lip, Kasumi's injuries weren't any cause for alarm. Even so, the younger sister was very attentive, and made it a point to apply the peroxide and ointment with extreme care. Again, the complete contrast in behavior was quite a surprise for Kasumi, and although she knew Ayane was just trying to make it up to her, the feeling of being fussed over was something she rather enjoyed. She even offered to help out with the household chores, starting with the laundry that still needed to hang outside. Naturally, Kasumi's first instinct was to decline the offer, but then she thought they could use the opportunity to pick up where they left off so many years ago.

Once Ayane was done tending to her, the older sibling darted out of her room in a flurry of childish excitement, pulling her best friend down the hall without even giving her the chance to put away the first aid kit.

Dusk was quickly turning into night and Ayane had decided it was time for her to go, but wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to Kasumi.

Although they mostly did nothing but house work and laze about in the garden, today turned out to be one the best days of her life. Not discounting their time spent on the island, where she portrayed herself to be mostly apathetic, she could honestly say she felt at peace within the company of her sister. The way they laughed, played, and the way they spoke freely with one another was nurturing for the both of them. Ayane rarely ever smiled, but being with Kasumi, it seemed she couldn't help herself. So much had happened in what seemed like a small amount of time, and yet, she wasn't ready to leave.

Muramasa gladly took up the duty of preparing dinner for the evening, which left the siblings with a bit a free time in which Ayane was going to take her leave. However, just before they walked back to Kasumi's room, Muramasa suggested that the sect leader stay with them for the night, so that she may partake in dinner, and rest from her long journey. Caught off guard by the proposal, she looked to her sister who undoubtedly wanted to her stay: the eagerness in her eyes quietly pleaded that she'd accept the offer. Seeing she didn't have much a choice, Ayane agreed and was instantly captured in a exaggerated embrace. Though she didn't mind the occasional hug here and there, the suffocating squeezes of Kasumi's more 'passionate' sentiments were something she was going to have to get used to.

As luck would have it, the spare set of jinbei pajamas Kasumi kept in her dresser was just Ayane's size. She lent them to her sister along with a towel and a wash cloth, stating she should be the first to shower, and in the meantime, she would set up her room when they were ready for bed.

Dinner was exquisitely pleasant. Miso salmon was a dish Ayane wasn't familiar with, but its delectable taste is something she quickly grew fond of. Kasumi revealed that, although she did most of the cooking, it was Muramasa that was the real expert in the kitchen. He would often teach her different recipes, and provide insight on combining ingredients for different flavors. Being the modest old man he is, he stated that Kasumi was merely overselling his credentials, and that she far surpassed his skills in culinary arts. It made for an amiable conversation and Ayane was glad she decided to stay.

With both girls having already showered prior to dinner, they retired back Kasumi's room for the night. It didn't occur to Ayane when she was cleaning her wounds, but now that it had been mentioned, she noticed that Kasumi didn't have a platform bed. She instead favored instead a roll out mattress upon a tatami matted floor. It was moderately size, certainly not big enough for more than two people, and was coupled with matching pillows and a single faux fur duvet.

With the nukenin being able to explore the outside world freely, more or less, Ayane figured the brunette would've adapted to a more modern way of living, but there wasn't even as much as a telephone in the house. Although she shouldn't have expected otherwise since, even to this day, most of the Mugen Tenshin clan retains a more traditional way of living, herself included. Old habits die hard she supposed, or maybe this was the only way for Kasumi to feel like she was at home.

Upon noticing, what she thought was a look of aversion on Ayane's face, Kasumi frowned and suddenly felt self conscious.

"I-I know it's not big, but it should still be comfortable for the both of us. I'll sleep somewhere else if necessary."

"What? No, that's not at all what I was thinking." Ayane hurriedly replied. "I just… feel bad about intruding into your space like this, especially considering the reason I even came here."

"Stop worrying about it." Kasumi reprimanded with a mild stomp of her foot. "And I don't mind at all about sharing a bed with you."

"… you sure?"

"Of course! I've never had a sleep over before so this'll be a first, and I'd much like to share that experience with my best friend."

Ayane's expression softened, settling into a faint smile. She watched Kasumi walk over to a corner, and patiently waited for her to get settled under the duvet before flipping the lights off. Navigating through the dark, the brunette found her way to the opposite end of the mattress, and pulled the blanket over herself. Laying with their backs turned to each other, the sisters said their goodnights and attempted to sleep.

Aside from the rustling of fabric whenever one of them moved along the mattress, it was mostly quiet. Not even the owls that were most common this time of night seemed to be out. There was no window for any natural light to enter the room, but that was fine since being wide awake helped Kasumi's eyes adapt to the darkness.

She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking that, after tonight, she most likely wouldn't see Ayane for a long while. It made her wish they had more time with one another.

Things always seemed to play out this way with them: they would get along for a brief period, just to be torn apart shortly after. At least now she knew they were on better terms, better than they ever been in fact, but the thought of Ayane leaving still sadden her. She glanced over her shoulder, but with how far away she was, Kasumi couldn't tell if she had already fallen asleep.

"Ayane, are still you awake?" she whispered into the darkness.

A low hum from behind her was the only answer she received.

"Will you… be leaving in morning? To return home?"

The small silence that followed caused Kasumi to think Ayane was still sleeping when she responded just now, but that was dashed when the sect leader began talking, seemingly fully awake.

"Yeah. I have to report back to the head masters as soon as possible." she said, her demeanor a tad indifferent.

"Oh, I thought so…What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have more than enough time to think of something on my way back though."

She wasn't wrong. Ayane was quite a bit away from home. Must've taken her a couple days just to get here. Keeping that in mind, something else popped into Kasumi's head.

"How did you find me anyways?"

Thinking back to earlier that morning, Ayane remembered she never really provided an answer to that question.

"I sometimes volunteer for night duty whenever I can't seem to sleep. Because of that, I happened to notice a peculiar raven often flying to and fro the palace. Though it's none of my business who the head family communicates with in the outside world, but the frequency of this bird's travels got me curious. I scouted it back to Lady Ayame's quarters and thought the only person she could be contacting, was you."

Kasumi stiffened in place, as if she had been caught in the act.

"It was that obvious huh?"

"I'm sure no one else has caught on, I barely noticed it myself. I even lost track of the raven on my way here, but I followed it long enough that I could rely on my own resources. It's been trained very well to keep out of sight."

"That's Master Hayabusa's doing. Having not been born to the Mugen Tenshin clan, he was willing to break a few rules for mother and I."

"… How is mother? What is it that you two talk about?"

The apparent use of 'mother' rather than 'Lady Ayame' didn't go unnoticed by the nukenin. She turned over to face Ayane's back, but made sure to leave some space between them.

"Just normal things like how the village is doing, or what dad and Hayate or up to. Sometimes she'll send flowers from her garden, or write a poem to cheer me up whenever I'm feeling down."

"Must be nice." Ayane bit off sourly.

"She writes about you too. She says she rarely sees you anymore though. Have you spoken to her since… well, since we found out?"

"We… spoke once. But, I haven't had time to visit the palace ever since I was appointed leader of the Hajimon sect."

Ayane thought it best to say that she had been busy, rather than revealing she had avoiding going near the palace ever since her and Hayate's falling out.

"Well, if you ever find some time, you two should sit down with each other. You are her daughter after all."

"Sure."

Her response was more apathetic than Kasumi had hoped, and she took it upon herself to lighten the mood. She closed the gap between them, pressing herself into Ayane's back and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" complained the younger kunoichi.

"I'm cuddling silly. You're so far away."

"We're supposed to be sleeping, get off of me."

"Aww. But you didn't seem to mind cuddling with me this morning." Kasumi pouted playfully.

"That was… different." Ayane stuttered with a slight blush. "Besides, that was then and this is now, so unhand me."

"Nope."

To accent her response, Kasumi gave her sibling a tight squeeze, causing Ayane to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Besides," Kasumi started, sounding a bit more serious now "once you leave, I'll be alone again."

Ayane didn't know what to say, but she definitely heard the melancholy in her voice. This also rang true for the sect leader. Once she returned home, she would only have herself to keep company, and after a day like today, she wasn't sure if she was prepared for that.

"Fine," she sighed. "do what you like. Just go to sleep already."

She heard the brunette squeal with content and loosen her grip. She sighed again, her body now fully aware of just how warm Kasumi was, and tried her best to relax.

Settling into the new found position was quite easier than she expected. Out on the porch was a little uncomfortable considering how they both were half-way sitting up, but being held how they were now was blissful by comparison. She felt safe and loved. She even found herself scooching back just a bit closer, tucking her shoulders in as if she were trying to make it so Kasumi would consume her completely. Finding a way to show just how grateful she was for her sister's unconditional affection would definitely prove to be difficult, but she hoped one day she'd be brave enough to take on the task.

It was a ironic that their earlier conversation ended on the topic of their mother, since the way Kasumi held her nearly mirrored the way she was held when last they spoke. It was no wonder she kept thinking the embrace felt familiar, but at the same time different. _Maybe it runs in the family,_ she thought, but that didn't answer as to why she was such the polar opposite of them.

It had taken so much time and hard work to get to where she was in life; to become the fighter and person that she currently is, but that wasn't satisfying any longer. She didn't want to keep hurting and distancing herself from the people that cared for her. She didn't want to keep eroding in the pits of her own darkness. She didn't want to believe she was a curse.

Kasumi, to her recollection, was the only one who ever denounced that notion. Not that she didn't want to believe her, but there was no denying the distress that was directly linked to her birth. Maybe she couldn't do anything about the things that had already occurred, but she wanted to do something about the things to come, and if the tender light currently clutching her was able to pull her out of her despair, perhaps she could return the favor.

"Ayane, what's the matt-" was all Kasumi could get out as Ayane pulled out of the hug and turned on her side. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one them saying anything, until Ayane nodded to herself and awkwardly draped an arm along Kasumi's shoulder. Her face was red, and she nervously looked around the pitch black room while attempting to embrace her sister.

"We don't have to be lonely." she said shakily. "If we stick together like this, we don't have to be lonely anymore, right? So with that being said, if you ever feel lonely again, you can count on me to be there for you. I'll protect you from now on."

Overjoyed barely described the immense swelling in her chest, but Kasumi was somehow able to abstain from suffocating Ayane in another squeeze. Instead, she settled just beneath her sister's chin and made herself more comfortable, letting a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Ok." she wept. "Thank you Ayane, and I swear to protect you too. I love you."

Feeling more assured, Ayane showed her affection by placing a kiss upon strands of silky chestnut hair, just as her sister did to her.

"I love you too, Kasumi."

The night air was filled with the smell of burning gasoline and oil. Gatling gun fire was literally hot on her heels, but Kasumi kept focused on the goal in sight. The mechanized dock door in the distance was slowly coming to close, but if she could make it in time, the helicopter in pursuit of her could no longer give chase. She doubled her efforts; dashing across frames of metal that were under construction, narrowly escaping the barrage of bullets, and just barely finding her way inside the lab before the door came to close. In this short moment of reprieve, she took time to catch her breath.

Followers of Donovan Douglas, and the old DOATEC ways, still conducted experiments without any consent of their new heir. Once word got out, it was only a matter of time before the Mugen Tenshin clan sent both Ayane and Hayate to investigate. They infiltrated the lab, only to find this was not a DOATEC institution, rather it a was cover for secret weapons facilities founded by Donovan codename: M.I.S.T. Hayate then engages in battle, but was rendered unconscious and taken into the labs. Ayane called for back and Hayabusa arrived on the scene, but he knew just the two of them wouldn't be enough. He sent a messenger to the Muramasa estate to beckon Kasumi's aid.

The nukenin wasted no time joining the fray, quickly fighting her way through Christie who seemed to be waiting for her inside the lab. She then came across Hayate who was in tank of some sort, suspended in mid-air with beams of light piecing through him. She called out him, but he gave no response. Lisa showed up then, dressed in a lab coat and glasses; apparel quite different from the luchadora gear Kasumi was used to seeing in tournaments. The brunette confronted the woman, but Lisa explained this wasn't supposed to be happening and quickly rushed to a computer console to break Hayate free. Soon after Ayane showed up with Hayabusa, and things went from bad to worse.

The walls of the lab began revolving and peeling away, unveiling human size pods lined up in columns all with glowing numbers on them. Ayane spotted the number '152' among one of the pods.

"They're Alphas!" she shouted.

Kasumi went pale. There were more than she could count, more than she could've ever imagine! Giant panels immerged from underneath of a spherical platform in front of them. Red lights beamed from these panels and intersected in the middle of the platform.

"No, it's Phase 4! This is what Donovan was planning!" the shinobi trio heard Lisa yell over the loud speaker.

A clone, shrouded in a black and green mist appeared before them. It looked like nothing like Alpha-152, having been created with actual skin and features. Kasumi was no stranger to her clones resembling her, however, the mist surrounding her was something she never seen before. Just the mere sight of this thing sent shivers down her spine.

Hayabusa took it upon himself to be the first to attack. Once he defeated her, he turned to see that Hayate had awaken from his stasis. He offered his comrade a hand to help him to is feet, but an explosion of emerald light behind him interrupted the gesture. The clone had reappeared, now with the ability to shape shift into Hayabusa himself. The elder shinobi sought to fight the clone once more, but Hayate stopped him, giving him only a look to show that he would be the one to fight. Hayabusa let the young clan leader fight in his place, with Ayane following after him. Kasumi attempted to join, but Ayane stopped her by thowing a kunai knife at her feet. The sister met eyes, holding each other's stare until they came to an unspoken agreement as Kasumi nodded. Ayane pursued and Kasumi stayed put.

The leaders made a valiant effort in stopping the clone, but it proved to be even more resilient than the both of them. When Hayabusa released a wave of energy from his palms to clash with the clone's replicated wave, the explosion from the blasts meeting one another caused the lab to set ablaze and start to crumble. But the clone wasn't dead yet, and it was Kasumi's turn to step up to the plate.

Observing how the clone only seemed to get stronger the more it fought, Kasumi didn't expect this to be an easy fight, especially considering the clone could now morph into Ayane and Hayate. Kasumi was not only fighting herself, but her friends and family as well. A ferocious battle ensued, both combatants taking and receiving hard blows, tipping the scale on their favor. However, it was the nukenin that would rise as the victor as the same lights that pierced her brother, halted the clone in place and sapped its life force. It floated into the air on its back, and let out a screeching howl before the whole lab was permeated in its glow.

After escaping the lab's destruction, the four shiobi warriors gathered on Helena's ship in the middle of the Pacific. Kasumi returned Ayane's kunai knife and thanked her and Hayate both. With Alpha-152, and possibly many other perils still on the loose, Kasumi set off to continue her search. Untying the blue ribbon they kept her hair up, she tossed it to the wind and felt a strong surge of confidence and determination flow through her.

Mild heat from the small ceramic cup warmed her hand as she brought it to her lips. She stared at the dusky colored liquid astonished, then immediately took another sip. Tea was the only warm drink she ever had, so when Kasumi introduced her to something called 'hot cocoa' she was a bit skeptical. Nonetheless, she gave it shot and was floored by the blend of sweet chocolate and marshmallows. Combined with the comfort of a brand new kotatsu, she had to admit she was quite content.

"You know, you didn't have to travel in the cold like that. I could've met you somewhere, or we could've waited until spring had arrived." she heard Kasumi say.

She entered the room carrying a plate of freshly baked snicker doodle cookies, and placed it in the middle of the table. She then tucked her feet underneath her bottom and sat adjacent from Ayane.

"It's fine." said Ayane as she reached for the plate. "The cold has never bothered me. Besides, things seemed to have finally settled down back home, but I doubt it'll last long. Now is the only free time I may have for a while"

"The M.I.S.T lab incident stirred up that much trouble, huh?"

With her mouth full, the young kunoichi simply nodded. She took another sip of her coco to wash it down, then stared into her cup absently.

"We would've been in trouble back then had you not shown up. We got lucky." she murmured dejectedly.

"That's not true. I couldn't have done it without any of you." Kasumi countered swiftly as she drank from her cup. "That clone, Phase 4... it was much stronger than Alpha-152. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone."

"You're right, it was stronger. Stronger than any of us individually. If you were to attacked by one of those things by yourself then…" She placed her cup back on the table, but kept her eyes fixated on the swirling marshmallows that were beginning to dissolve. "I won't be able to protect you. No one will."

Kasumi watched as her sister's expression fell into something more morbid. Reaching out to her, she unclasped one of Ayane's hands from her cup, and took it in her own.

"Is that why you came here, because you were worried about me?"

Ayane didn't reply and actively ignored the empathetic stare that was sure to be on her sister's face. She did, however, clench the hand that held hers which Kasumi took as her answer. She rounded the table to sit directly next to her sister.

"I'm sorry to make you worry." she stated softly. "I worry about you too, but we have to trust in each other and the strength that we carry."

"But you're all alone out here! I can't get to you to fast enough."

"I could say the same. I have no idea how many missions you carry out, or where they may even take you. By comparison, you lead a much more dangerous life than I do."

"You don't get it. I have help when I'm out there, you don't. I can't protect you like this."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything that can be done to change that."

"… maybe there is."

Crimson orbs met bronze in an earnest stare, but Kasumi could only match Ayane's gaze with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I want to talk to the head masters. I want to see if they will agree to let you come back home."

"What? Ayane no, that ludicrous! You'll be jeopardizing your position within the clan." Kasumi exclaimed.

"You mean the clan that you've come to aid time and time again even though you've been casted out? They should be begging to have you back."

"Ayane, that's not how this works."

"Well it shouldn't be how it is now!" Ayane nearly shouted standing to her feet. "You're the daughter of Lady Ayame and Master Shinden. You were born at the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan. You've sacrificed your life and fears to do right by all of them, just for them to abandoned you? It's not right!"

There was a brief reprieve in which Kasumi took her time gathering her thoughts.

"I understand how you feel Ayane, but the clan is bound by their laws. If you went in there with that argument, they would chastise you for having suggest a thing. Let's also not forgot that you're still tasked with killing me. If they find out you've let me go, you would be severely punished."

"Then I'll bring Master Hayate and Master Hayabusa with me. They were there, and they saw everything. Not just the M.I.S.T incident, but all the other times as well. You've always been there, watching over and fighting for us. The council can't refute that, how can they?"

"You will risk endangering both Hayate and Hayabusa's status-"

"Then I'll just stay here!"

The room was still for the moment. Not even a single breath was exhaled. The sect leader turned away to face the wall. "If they won't listen to reason, then I won't go back. I'm sure they'll be happy to get rid of my anyways."

Kasumi rose to her feet and made her over to Ayane, gently capturing her in arms from behind. The armor plates she wore on her forearms were still cold from the wintery winds, but the older sibling didn't falter. Ayane kept still as she felt Kasumi's chin rest upon her shoulder.

"I am very appreciative for your concern, but I will be alright. We both have made choices that can't be fixed so easily, and I fear that you running away will make it worse. Trust me, I would know." she said.

Though she didn't want to accept it, Ayane knew her sister was right. She never thought that she would get wrapped up in her emotions like this, and she was slightly embarrassed. Still, she didn't like that there seemed to be nothing that could be done about all this. She felt powerless.

"I just… I just wish there was something I could do to help. Something I could do to make a change." she lamented. "You don't deserve this."

"You being here now is enough." Kasumi reassured her. "You've changed Ayane, and you've given me a reason to keep going. I don't want you risking everything just for me."

Ayane took Kasumi's hand in hers once more and held it over her heart.

"It's because of you that I've changed, and I'm eternally grateful for your patience with me. But I'm not going to give up. One way or another, I'm going to bring you back home. Until then, I need you to give me some time." - she turned to face Kasumi - "I need you… to take care of yourself."

A surprising smile suddenly graced Ayane's features, causing the nukenin to shed a smile of her own in return.

"I will, and you be sure to take care of yourself as well."

End


End file.
